Ancient demons
by RavenFire2908
Summary: (AU) Scientist Garfield Logan has been asked to come to an 9000 year old catacombs. He, Victor and Richard goes down there and finds something… Or someone...
1. Chapter 1: Raven

**Summary:** (AU) Scientist Garfield Logan has been asked to come to an 9000 year old catacombs. He, Victor and Richard goes down there and finds something… Or someone...

 **Chapter 1: Raven**

Garfield was proud to be in on this job, he and a big team of people were digging up a dark chamber that had never been discovered. Nobody had noticed it since it was even deeper than the sewer. Almost to the point of no air.

Garfield had been working as a biological scientist and was asked to help with some stuff they found, maybe uncover what they were.

Richard his detective friend had been invited by Gar on the day there, the reason why was mostly because Gar didn't want to be alone.

Sadly, their last male friend wasn't with them. Victor, he was educated as a doctor and a mechanic. He wanted to come but, he was needed at the hospital.

Kori Richard's girlfriend wasn't here either, she was working as a preschool teacher. She was too scared to come, it wasn't that she was afraid of the dark it just made her feel vulnerable.

"So, what is going on?" Garfield asked the headmaster, they were just about to open a new room.

"That door, we're opening it in ten." He said, not looking up from his papers. The man, known as Rorek pointed to a covered door. It was a stone door covered with more stone, bars and chains. Rorek was a tall white haired man with bright blue eyes.

"You sure that's a good idea, I mean look at it!" Richard said pointing to it.

"Look, mister Grayson. This is our job, we have to open it. The biggest treasure in America could be inside that room." The Rorek said, still not looking up.

They didn't answer, instead they waited for the opening to happen.

And ten minutes later people started to rip on the door, taking down the bars and chains. Once that was down, they started to remove the stone. This time they were careful.

When the opening was clear the headmaster nodded for Garfield and Richard to move in. They grabbed their flashlight and walked into the dark room.

when they flashed the lights around they noticed that the place was completely untouched and was almost marble looking.

"Dude this place looks new." Garfield said.

"Looks good for 9000 years old." Richard said as he moved to one side, that's when he was meet with iron bars again. "Hey Gar." Richard called.

Gar came over and flashed the light on the bars, or it seem more like a… cage? "What's this?" He asked.

"Well it's a cage, but what's it holding?" They moved the flashlights down to the cage. It fell on a form.

Garfield went over to the cage. The cage had strange bars, going all around on the frame crossing each other, making small room for anything bigger than a mouse to fit in. They pointed the lights downwards until it hit a body. The body was laying on it's side with their back to them. The person had long purple hair, the hair went from her head to her toes when she was laying down.

"Ghu… Gross." Garfield said, almost choking. He was about to cover his mouth and nose when he noticed there wasn't any smell of a dead person. "Where's the smell?" He asked.

Richard bent down next to the cage and looked closer. "Garfield look." He pointed at the side of the person… err… Girl.

"What?" He bent down on the same level, his eyes widened. This girl was breathing. "Do you think she found another way in?" He asked.

"Don't think so, there's no other way in." Richard pointed around the room.

"Hello?" Garfield gently poked the body, a light groan was heard it made both males jump.

"Nolo Moriturus excitare" The girl said Garfield looked at Richard in confusion. (I don't want to wake up dad)

"It's latin. I'm a bit rusty but 'I don't want to wake up… dad?'" He said. "I think…"

The girl stirred and started to move. "Quid est hoc lumen?" She asked. (What is this light)

"Light, something about light." Richard said.

"Hello?" Garfield asked, the girl let out a slight gasp and turned. They didn't quite see her eyes, but one was poking out of her purple hair. A deep purple colour shone in the light. when she saw them they shrunk to the size of a pin, she backed up to the back of the cage and started to gasp for breath.

"Quis es!" She screamed. (Who are you?)

"We're not here to hurt you." Garfield lifted his hands in defence, he noticed her clothes, torn cream coloured dress. The dress he could see was ancient, looking like a roman dress.

"I think she asks who we are." Richard said as he got off his phone.

"Who did you call?" Gar asked.

"Victor, he's a doctor and he knows more latin than I do." They looked at the girl and saw that she also had scars and a golden collar on her neck.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked like asking a child something.

"Etiam catacumbis patris mei. Hic propheta erat clausus in bello." She said. (yes, the catacombs of my father. I was locked down here under the war.)

"We need to get Victor." Garfield tried to open the cage. "It's locked, something has locked her in there." He went outside and grabbed a tool, walking back inside he snapped the lock attached to the side. The entire side of the cage opened

Bending down to her level still on the edge of the cage he asked. "Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Yes…" She paused. "R-Raven…" She muttered. "Nomen tibi?" She asked turning back to her own language. (Your name?)

"Our names." Richard translated.

"I am Garfield, this is Richard." He said loud and clear.

G-Gafiel… Ric-char…" She tried, it wasn't completely wrong, Garfield smiled.

"Close enough, you'll get it soon." He reached a hand to her.

She looked at it for a while before she slowly she reached for it, she hesitated a little before their hands meet. When it landed he felt how dry her skin was gently rising, he pulled Raven with him.

She shook before falling to the ground on her knees, her legs seem to be useless at the moment. Sighing, Garfield went over to her side and picked her up, bridal style. But before he could pick her up, she threw herself to the side and cursed something latin at him.

"I won't hurt you, but you can't stand." He said, he started to wonder how she managed to throw herself like that. "We're getting you to a doctor." He said before he tried to pick her up again. This time she allowed it.

She looked at him, still hesitant, but she seem to know that she couldn't walk at the moment."gratias tibi." She said. Garfield smiled. For some reason he knew what that meant. (Thank you)

The team gasped when Garfield came out with Raven in his hands. The headmaster stomped over to him. "What is this? Where did she come from?" He asked angrily.

"She was found in a cage in the room, there's no way she could have gotten in there without the front door." He said. "I'm taking her to Victor, maybe he could help her." With that he was about to walk off.

"No! If there was no way she could have gotten inside that means…" He trailed.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"Someone had put her there, this is crime." He said.

"Pater meus posuit me" She said. (My father put me here)

"What did she say?" Rorek asked.

"I don't know, Victor might know." Garfield looked at Raven, who was looked at the scene around her. "She barely speak english, Listen. Raven can you say something in english?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…" She muttered. "I- faciam!" She said but quickly turned back to latin.(I do) 

"Fine, take her to the doctor." Rorek watched Garfield leave, and as Richard was about to go out, he stopped him. "Find out as much as you can about that girl."

"I was planning too, she must have some family around." Richard said before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven almost jumped out of his arms when the light hit her she hissed, Garfield looked at her before grabbing his coat that had been laying on a chair by the entrence. He wrapped it over Raven and watched her hide from the light.

He still carried her, and when he got to the car Richard came up to him. "I'm driving, she seem to trust you at the moment." He said before getting into the driver's seat. Garfield got in next to Raven.

She pulled down the coat so her eyes could get used to the light. She gasped when she looked out the window, this is not how she remembered her home. But how long had she been in the chamber?

"Aqua?" She asked after a few minutes of driving. (Water?)

"Richard, give me the bottle in the door." Garfield said, Richard looked down for a second before giving the half full water bottle to Garfield. "Here." Garfield opened the bottle for her and gave it to her, but she only stared at it confused.

"Don't she know how to use a bottle?" Richard asked as he glanced back at them.

"Maybe not." Garfield took the bottle back and said. "Okay, look at me." He tilted the bottle to his lips, he didn't drink anything than he gave it to Raven.

She did the same and drank down the whole bottle. She gave him back the bottle. "Gratias." She said. (Thanks)

"We're almost there, Vic is waiting for us at the hospital." Richard said as he pulled over to the side of a huge building with a huge red cross on it. Raven looked out the window at the building.

"Quid est?" She asked. (What's that?)

Garfield didn't understand, but instead took her hand and helped her out. It seems like she was able to stand again, but stumbled and needed Garfield's help to walk straight.

"Hey guy-" Victor yelled from the door, but stopped when he saw the girl's struggle to walk. He ran up to them and helped them.

When they had gotten Raven a room, Victor asked. "So, who's she?" He asked.

"Her name is Raven, she doesn't speak english, but she speak latin." Garfield said, Raven was looking out the window like child in a tall building.

"You just found her in the chamber?" Victor asked.

"Yes, but the thing is, there's no other way to get inside. Which means, she must have been put there a long time ago."

"Who would lock someone in a dark chamber in this ages?" Victor asked and looked at Raven, who was still looking wide eyed at the streets.

"Don't know…" And a second later Richard walked in with a thick yet small in size brown leather book in his hands. "Dude, where you been?" Gar asked.

"Library, I picked up a book about the ancient times in the city." He said and looked at the book. "It's written like a diary, that's the funny part."

Raven looked at the book and gasped. "Azar scriptor lacticiniis! quomodo vos adepto is?" She yelled. (Azar's dairy! how did you get it?)

"What?" Garfield asked and looked at Victor.

"I don't know what Azar means, but that is someone's diary and how did you get it." Victor translated.

"Azar fuit magister meus." She said. (Azar was my teacher.)

"Azar was her teacher." Victor said. "Maybe we should try to teach her some english." Victor came up to Raven and sat down in front of her. "How much english can you speak?" He asked.

"Enough to under-understand…" She said, she wasn't the best but she could speak.

"Okay, in english; what happened?" Victor asked and Raven nodded.

"M-My father put me in the cham-chambers when the war broke out." She said. "He said I would be safe."

"Why were you in a cage?" Garfield asked.

"M-My powers wouldn't be d-detected…" She whispered and curled up in a ball. That's when Victor noticed so many scars and burn marks.

"Wait here." He went out of the room and came back soon with a first aid kit, he carefully unfolded bandages to wrap around her wounds. "This is going to sting a little." He said and placed the bandage over a bleeding wound on her ankle.

She hissed and yelled. "sanguinum infernum!" (Bloody hell!)

Victor let it pass and carefully placed another on a different wound. "Sorry." He said.

"What'd she say?" Garfield asked.

"You don't wanna know." Victor said and wrapped a bigger scar up. She cursed all the way to the finish. "Okay, I'm done." victor said and backed away a little.

"What day is it?" She asked.

Richard looked over at the calendar. "9 March 2015." He said.

"15?" She asked.

The boys looked at each other. "Yeah, why?" Garfield asked.

"Ideo omnia tam diuersa." She said to herself. (So that's why everything is so different.)

"Yeah, what's new to you here?" Victor asked.

"Everything…" She said. "The colosseum is gone, the temple, the castle, the villages." She said. "The empire…"

Richard pulled a blue book out of his pocket. It read "History". He walked up to Raven and opened the book on a marked page. "You said Empire, like this one?" He pointed at a picture. The picture was drawn but showed a huge colosseum with tall temple-like building around.

She pointed at it. "That's it!" She yelled and pointed. She almost looked like a child.

Richard started to read some of the text out loud. "It says that; Azarath Empire was one of the biggest and most powerful empires in the world biggest empires, it is so ancient that it's over 9000 years old. But if you were from that age shouldn't you be dead?" Richard asked.

Raven shrugged. "I do not know. My father said I was powerful." She said. "Power is important, my power of shadows…" Her eyes started to glow in a black colour and things around them started to float. "Power is important…." Her voice grew darker.

The boys looked at her. "Raven?" Garfield asked as he dodged a flying plant.

Raven gasped and her eyes snapped back to the purple they had found her in. She looked around and everything dropped. "I- I'm so… Ego sum ita paenitet" She said. (I'm so sorry)

She dropped her head in her hands and began to sob. Victor and Richard had started to pick things up while Garfield tried to comfort Raven.

"What happened?" He asked carefully.

"M-My powers are out of control…" She whimpered. "Dangerous powers. Monks called me bad. My father saved me. Wings… Killed… Blood." She started before she started to mutter things that didn't add up. "My fault… Azarath's death… Arella… Malchior… corvos… mortem… clamoribus... clamoribus mortis…" (ravens, death, screams, screams of death)

"Victor?" Garfield said.

He turned to them after dropping a broken plant into the trash. "She is remembering things, what I can tell is that; ravens, death, screams, screams of death." He said. "I can't tell if there's supposed to mean something. I mean, they mean something I just don't know what."

Raven looked at him with teary eyes. "I remember them…" She said.

"Like it was yesterday?" Garfield thought out loud.

"To me, it was yesterday." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Tell me if you want this to be a romance or not… Thought it would be creepy considering she is 9017 years old, but looks like a normal 17 year old girl.**


	2. Chapter 2: A story told

**Chapter 2: A story told**

 _The day had been normal for Raven, she meditated, she read, her teacher Azar had her classes, now she was just sitting under her favourite willow tree in the royal garden. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting there enjoying the day, the sound of the birds, the sound the tree made as the wind blew through it._

 _Raven opened her eyes and looked down to the village. Her father's empire was the biggest in the world, but then again, it was the only one. Nobody else dared to rise another empire, her father was so powerful that he held the entire world in his hand. People were afraid that he would come after their land or homes._

 _But he wasn't a monster. He was just different, yes. That's what she liked to say. Raven never went to see the battles her father held, she thought they were too gorey. But that didn't stop him, she did have a choice to go anyway._

 _Raven looked at the huge colosseum, she could hear the faint screams as people were forced to watch their loved ones get killed in battle. She didn't know why, but she felt some kind of sympathy for them._

 _She shouldn't feel that way, her father told her they were just slaves. Just slaves._

 _Raven stood up, she didn't want to listen to the screams of terror, fear and sadness. She walked inside the huge castle that was her home._

" _Good morning your highness." Many maids said as Raven passed them, Raven nodded to them with a slight smile._

 _Raven walked into the huge study, if she wasn't outside she was in the study. She picked up one of her new books and started to read._

 _When Raven closed the book, it was almost dusk. She placed the book back and was about to leave the golden home that was her study, yellow marble stone walls with a white marble floor with tall bookcases, a huge window at the far end wall. She loved to sit there, just reading. Nothing could disturb her if she was deep in the book, and people knew not to disturb her while she read._

 _The entire empire knew of Raven's dark powers. Emperor Trigon had been very proud when he found out his daughter was special with magic powers. Raven found her powers at the age of seven, that's when she learned she had the power to control the light and the dark._

 _He was very protective over her, as well as her older brother. Aaron. Aaron was eight years older than Raven, they loved each other highly. Aaron would always help Raven with things she couldn't understand. And the day Trigon found out Aaron had powers too, he almost went insane. Aaron found his powers to be controlling the elements; Fire, water, earth and wind._

 _Trigon didn't wonder where the magic came from, he knew it was from him as he himself had magical powers. Arella was the only one who wondered where the powers came from._

 _As Raven walked up the hallway to her room she bumped into him. He was, of course, taller than her, he had bitch black hair with four colored eyes. It was strange, his eyes were split into four, giving each piece a colour; Red, blue, yellow and green._

" _Hello Aaron." Raven greeted._

" _Had a good morning?" Aaron asked, he knew she had been outside earlier. He also knew why she didn't like to be outside when the battles started._

" _The usual." She said and turned to him, he smiled to her._

" _My baby sister scared?" He teased, he loved to tease her, it just made his day. He knew she hated to be called 'Baby sister'._

" _I'm not a baby Aaron!" She started to yell._

" _Whatever you say… Baby…" He smiled before running down the hallway with Raven right on his trail._

 _They chased each other all the way until they stumbled into the throne room, where Trigon and Arella was sitting. Trigon had just gotten back from the colosseum._

 _Aaron had stopped dead in his tracks and before Raven could react she fell onto him, making both fall to the ground with a loud thump._

 _Arella giggled at the sight, but Trigon sighed in frustration. "Kids…" He grumbled._

" _Trigon dear, let them have some fun…" She said smiling at her husband._

" _Aaron is twenty five, he is soon supposed to take the throne." Trigon complained._

" _So he is not allowed to have fun with his little sister?" Arella asked, she was always so gentle when she spoke._

" _I guess not, but he should learn to behave." Trigon rubbed his temple with closed eyes._

" _we're sorry father." The two said looking down in shame. They might be seventeen and twenty five, but that didn't stop them from having fun and act like twelve year olds._

" _You two should behave, tomorrow we get a really important guest and I want both of you on your best behavior." He said, Arella sighed. "Now go to bed, you'll have to get up early." With that he waved them off._

 _The two siblings walked to their rooms that were across from each other. They had gotten room across from each other when Raven was five, she started to have nightmares. Aaron allowed her to sleep in his bed with him, he would always say; "I'll keep the monsters away… I promise."_

 _When Raven got seven she started to get more nightmares, but it was because of her powers. That was also the time when she needed Aaron, and he had been there._

" _Night…" They said before going into their rooms. "Sleep well…" Was the last thing Raven heard before the door closed. He usually said that because of the nightmares._

 _Raven's room was as the rest of the castle, with light yellow marble walls and white marble floor. She had a skybed with purple seethrough curtains, she also had dark purple curtains. A huge white stone wardrobe, she quickly changed from her dark blue dress she had been wearing into a long white gown._

 _She climbed into the bed, blew out the light and went to sleep._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The next day Raven sat at the huge meeting table, she was sitting at the end of the huge square table. Other royal families were sitting at each side. The families were named; Roth, Wilson, Todd and Logan._

 _Raven was sitting next to her mother at the right of the table, next to the Logan family. Aaron and Trigon was sitting at the left, Arella and Trigon were sitting in the middle._

 _The Logan family had two sons and both parents. The lords of Jump village the harvest village._

 _The wilson family had a son with a mother and father. The lords of Steel village the mining village._

 _The Todd family had two sons with both parents. The lords of Star village the fishing village._

 _Raven felt a little awkward that she was the only teen girl in the room._

 _Trigon rose from his seat. "Welcome powerful households, I called you here to discuss an important matter. A new empire has risen in the west without our permission, I called you here as an alliance to take down this new empire. Our empire is the only one to be in the world." He said, the families looked at him shocked, not even them would dare to rise their own empire._

 _Not that they wanted, Trigon wasn't so bad, he did give people protection. The only truly bad thing he did was enslaving the truly poor people. But according to their law, the only ones to become slaves were the ones who couldn't afford a roof over their heads._

" _Emperor Trigon, if I a allowed to make a comment." Lady of Todd said, waiting for Trigon to nod. He gave a nod. "If this empire is new, it's probably weak too." She said._

" _You're right Lady Todd." Trigon said. "If we attack soon…" He started to mumble to himself. "Aaron, Raven… Do you have control of your powers?" He asked._

" _Yes father." Aaron said._

" _N-Not yet…" Raven muttered low._

 _Trigon sighed. "Very well, Raven you will be our second defence. Aaron, you will lead the front army with Todd and Wilson. Logan you will be in charge of keeping the royal families out of harm."_

 _The meeting ended and Raven had to go with the Logan family to Jump village, they told Trigon about the catacombs underground. Before she left, she had to change into a more appropriate attire, a cream coloured dress._

 _She was allowed to spend the rest of her day with her family. "We're going to miss you Raven." Arella said as she hugged her daughter._

 _The family was going to be split up around the empire to keep them safe. Aaron was leading the war in Star village, Arella was going to Steal village to hide._

" _Don't forget us." Aaron hugged Raven and wiped away a tear. "I'm going to miss you… Little sis." Raven hugged him tighter, they rarely called each other 'Little sis' and 'big brother' mostly when something heartbreaking was happening._

" _I'll miss you too… Big brother." Raven whispered._

 _She waved to her family as the carriage was driving out of Azarath. The carriage was pulled by four white horses and the carriage was made of gold covered wood with white silk._

" _Do not worry dear, we know where to hide you." Lady Logan said, trying to comfort her._

 _Raven looked down at the ground as the family lead her to the underground catacombs. They told her she would go into a sleep, until someone woke her up again._

 _They were looking sad at her when they covered the wall back up. Some items had been placed in the room, mostly important items. They had placed the cage there so nothing magic could get to her from the outside._

 _Raven could hear them talking outside the walls._

" _I feel so bad for her…" Lady Logan said._

" _I know mother, but this is the smart choice to keep their family strong and alive. They have magic for crying out loud." A young male voice said._

" _I know, I know…"_

" _Dear, we need to leave now… If the enemy finds us here they will know something is hidden down here…"_

 _With that she heard the voices leave._

 _Raven didn't fall asleep at once, she sat there staring into the darkness. She just sat there, staring._

" _ **You'll be safe…"**_

" _ **There's nothing to be afraid of…"**_

" _ **Just go to sleep…"**_

 _Raven didn't react, she knew it was just in her head. She closed her eyes and layed down, it would be over soon and she would be back with her family._

 _She sung herself to sleep with a lullaby her mother had sung to her and the voice of Aaron in the back of her mind._

" _I'll keep the monsters away… I promise…"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The next thing she knew, was waking up to a white light with strangers staring at her._


	3. Chapter 3: A new world For her

**Chapter 3: A new world… For her.**

Raven sat back, it was hard to tell her story. That's when it hit her. Aaron, Arella, Trigon! "My family!" She yelled in panic.

The boys, still shocked about her story looked at her.

"My mother, father… Brother!" She almost yelled.

"You said your brother's name was Aaron, right?" Richard asked as he looked in the history book. Raven nodded. "He was the leader of the army, it says here that he had the power of the elements… It says that they won the war and the new empire was taken down, but Trigon had been killed, making Aaron the emperor. He took over, but he heard that his sister, you, was lost. Aaron broke down and broke the empire in sorrow. The last thing he did before the empire fell was make you a temple." He read.

Raven sat still in shock. Aaron had broken down?! He never broke. He was the strongest person she knew. "A-Aaron…" Raven started to cry. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob.

Richard looked at the others, should he continue? But Raven answered the question for the others.

"What happened after the empire fell?" She asked.

"Others began to rise, it says that your mother, Arella became corrupt after your father's death. She became an assassin and Aaron joined her, they both wanted revenge. But that's just what the book says. I have no idea what really happened." He said.

Raven sniffed again. "The screams…" She muttered. "They weren't from the slaves… They were my family…"

"what?" Victor asked.

"I heard screams in my dream, it was Aaron and my mom. They were screaming my name in anger." She leaned back.

"Raven, you should relax for a while." Victor said, he helped Raven over to a hospital room. "You can sleep here." He said and helped her to the bed. Garfield followed on Raven's command.

She sat down on the bed, Victor and Richard left Raven's room wishing her a good night's sleep. Garfield was the last to leave.

"Can I ask you something… Garfield…" She said, she added weight on his name.

"Of course." He smiled and walked up to her bed.

"You said, all that happened 9000 years ago…" He nodded. "Then how am I alive?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I could try to find out." She nodded and watched him leave.

Her eyes changed colour from their purple galaxy to the pitch black void. "Aaron… Mother… Father…" Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was a rush for Raven, things happened all around her. Victor was running around running tests on her, Richard had almost vanished into the books, Garfield had argued with Rorek about her.

"She has to stay at the lab." Rorek said. They fought about where she was going to stay. They believed her when she said she was from the era, even if it sounded unlikable.

"No, that's going to ruin her sanity! If you put a caged tiger in a different habitat in a rush, they'll go mad. Remember that she comes from a different world, she has no idea what this world is." Garfield said.

"So you're going to teach her about our world? That's going to destroy her thoughts." Rorek roared.

"Garfield's right, she needs to know the basic of our world. Even if we don't like it, her body won't handle this world for more than ten minutes without our help." Victor said as he came back into the room with a bunch of papers.

"She's a living piece of history!" Rorek yelled and pointed at Raven.

Garfield said "I say we vote, for Raven to stay at the lab raise your hand." Rorek raised his hand. "Okay, all for Raven to come with us and learn about our world." The rest except for Raven raised their hand. "Raven?"

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're voting, didn't you vote back then?" Garfield asked.

"No, there was the emperor, my father and the royal families of each village." She said. "That was it, nobody voted for anything. We were born into the throne."

"Ohh… Now we vote for things… And it seems we won." Rorek stomped out of the room in anger.

"Well, looks like you're staying with us." Victor smiled. "Garfield, you got the biggest house."

Garfield nodded. "Come on…" He started to wave for them to follow when he stopped. "Wait, is she ready to go?"

"Everything seem to be fine, she's just like a normal teenage girl." Victor said as he looked at the papers. "Take her to your home, I'll drop by sometimes and check on her."

Garfield nodded. "Come on Raven." He smiled as Raven jumped off the bed and followed him. They walked down the hallway of the hospital, many heads were turned when they walked by. Raven grabbed Garfield's arm out of fear.

"It's okay…" He smiled and placed his free hand on hers.

"Okay…" She whispered.

When they got to the car, Garfield opened the door in the back. He was unsure about having her in the front. She got inside and Garfield closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" She asked, she was looking at the cars driving by.

"To my house, you need a place to stay and Vic knows where I live so if anything happens to you he'll come quick." Raven nodded.

"What are these horseless things that move?" She asks.

"They're cars, they're going by oil." He said and looked back at her in the mirror. She was still looking out the window.

"We used oil to set the slaves on fire… You use them for this?"

"Y-Yes… We don't set people on fire anymore." He saw her nod slowly. To be honest, that statement scared him. She grew up to setting people on fire.

"Okay… I guess since the colosseum is gone, there's no more battles."

"No, we don't battle anymore." He looked at the road. They remained quiet for the rest of the ride, Raven looking lost out the window. He looked at her from time to time, just to make sure she was okay.

"You okay?" He asked when they were getting close to his house.

"Yeah, just thinking…"

"About what? If you don't mind me asking." He said as he pulled down a road.

"About Aaron, mother and father… They died 9000 years ago… And here I am, alive… 9017 years old and alone." She said, the sadness in her voice was clear.

"You're not alone Raven… I'll be here for you, you don't have to be afraid to ask me about anything." He said smiling.

"You said your name was Logan right?" She asked, the question took him by surprise.

"Yeah why?"

"One of the royal families were named Logan. They were the most peaceful people I've meet." She smiled. "They owned the land of Jump Village, they were farmers and gave the empire food." Garfield smiled too, it sounded like his family, trying to have as many as possible happy. "They had two sons, Mark and Daniel Logan. Mark was a jokester and Daniel was the annoying one." Raven giggled. "But they always made me laugh…"

"Mark and Daniel? Sounds like my family names… Do you know more about them?" He asked with a smile, he felt glad that she had known his family back then for some reason.

"Yeah, They agreed on hiding me under the war… They saved my life, I don't know if I would have survived, even with magic."

"Magic, what kind do you have?" Garfield asked as he pulled up to the house.

"I control the light and the dark… That I know of." She said when Garfield opened the door for her.

His house was pretty big with two floors and pretty big in space. The house was painted in a light blue colour that stuck out from the forest behind the house. The house's style was a simple american house with black roof and a huge porch with white fence.

Raven didn't say anything, she was impressed by the size but she came from a castle that covered his house three times. "You live here alone?" She asked.

"With a dog." He said before leading her inside. When he unlocked the door he was tackled by a huge husky with bright blue eyes. "Hey buddy…" He said as he got up and wiped the drool away from his face. "This is Beast, he's very kind."

Garfield sat down next to the dog holding it's collar. "Beast, meet Raven…" He gently took Raven's hand and held it in front of Beast. Beast sniffed the hand before barking and licking it.

"He likes you." Garfield smiled.

"That's a relief." She said and held her hand close to herself. "Why did you name him 'Beast'?" She asked when they got inside.

"I saved him from the rescue center as a puppy, he was really aggressive and I called him Beast for fun. Then the name stuck to him, now he's just a big walking pillow." Garfield smiled.

The hallway was a white paneled room with blue striped wallpaper. A oak staircase on the left of the wall after an open door on each side. One could see that to the right it was a kitchen and the left was a living room.

"Does that name run in the family?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" He hang his jacket on a rack.

"The Logan family, or your family had a guard dog named Beast." She said as Beast rubbed his face against her back leg.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he was a really good dog. Mark said Beast was his best friend." Raven smiled before bending down to Beast's level. "He reminds me of you." She gave the dog her hand again and he licked it showing affection for her.

"This is kinda strange to see… He usually don't like new people. A girl further down the road has been hitting on me while I walk him, he growls at her." He leaned against the wall.

"The bathroom is down there if you need it." He said and pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. "The bedrooms are upstairs." He pointed up.

Raven nodded before rising. "What now?" She asked.

"Do you like to be outside?" He asked, she nodded. "Come on." He waved her into the living room.

The living room was a white paneled room with yellow wallpaper. A fireplace was placed in the middle of the room, many windows were placed around. A white couch with chairs on the side with a glass coffee table and a small chandelier hanging over. A big TV with a video game system was placed over the fireplace. A bookshelf with many games were next to it, it were some book about animals and biology in it as well.

Garfield waved her over to a glass door at the end of the living room. "Here." He said.

Raven walked up to him as he opened the door, Beast ran out into the huge garden. "Wow…" She muttered.

The garden was huge. A pine tree was placed in the far corner of the garden, a swing hung from it. A flower bed was placed under the porch. A few dog items were laying around, a blue dog house at the other end. There was a park bench and grill on the porch that looked almost new. A tall fence was placed around the house, but the backside had a smaller fence.

"It's a nice view as well." He said. Raven had thought it was a forest since she saw trees by the side of the house, but no. The entire fence behind the house had a view over the city. "Wow…" she muttered again.

"I know, my parents fell in love with the view when they moved here." He smiled, the sun was just setting and the two were given a special light.

"You lived here for a long time?" Raven asked.

"They moved here a few years before I tagged along." He smiled. "I lived here all my life and I don't plan on moving anytime soon." Raven couldn't help but smile.

"How nice."

"How did you live?" He asked.

"I lived in a castle watching over Azarath." She said. "Each village had it's own colosseum, Azarath's was the biggest." She said. "When I lived there, I could hear the screams, it wasn't pleasant. But the view of the sunset made up for it."

Garfield could see stars in her eyes as she watched the sun go down behind the mountains. "Come on, let's go inside. Beast!" He yelled, and the dog came running past them almost knocking them to the ground. "That boy…" Garfield muttered before walking inside with Raven right behind him, he locked the door behind him.

Just then Garfield's phone went crazy, making Beast bark and Raven looked shocked.

"What's that?" She asked when Beast had calmed down and Garfield had taken the phone out of his pocket.

"A phone, you call with it." He placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

…

"Yeah I know, we're about to have dinner."

…

"Sure." He placed his hand on the end of the phone. "Raven, do you like pizza?" She looked at him confused. "Okay, are you a vegetarian or meat eater?" He asked.

"Well I do eat meat…" She said rather awkward.

"Okay, take two, one with meat and one without." He hung up. "Victor, Richard and Kori is coming over, Kori wants to meet you." He smiled.

"Okay…" Raven said low.

"Don't be shy, Kori is really nice, I think you'll like her." He smiled and placed his hand on Raven's shoulders.

"Okay…"

Garfield smiled. "I'll show you the kitchen." They walked out to the hallway again and into a white paneled room with green wallpaper with oak counter with stone. A long dining table with six chairs.

"Six chairs, one person?" She asked.

"Beast sits by the table sometimes, he's a snob and I let him." Garfield laughed as he pulled a bag of dog food out of the counter, he poured some of the food into the bowl, he had to use his foot to hold Beast back. "Down boy or you won't get any." He teased.

The dog quickly sat down waited. He attacked the bowl when it hit the floor.

"The others are bringing pizza over, have you tried it?" He asked only for her to shake her head. "I promise you, you'll like it."

The doorbell rang, Beast began to bark again and ran to the door.

"Beast down!" Garfield said as he raced the dog to the door. "Hey guys!" He said as he opened the door.

"Hello friend Garfield!" Kori cheered, the redhead walked inside and looked around. "Where is she?"

"There." Garfield nodded to Raven who seem to be hiding behind the wall. "Careful, she's kinda shy." He said as he lead Vic and Richard into the kitchen. Victor placed three pizza boxes on the table.

"So Rae, how you doing?" He asked and turned to her.

"Good…" She muttered.

"Hello, I am Kori." Kori said and gave out her hand, Raven carefully shook it.

"Raven." She smiled.

"Let's dig in." Victor said as he opened a box, only to close it and make puking noises. "Tofu!" He hissed and threw the box to an unamused Garfield.

Garfield sighed before opening the box and taking out a slice. The others did as well, but stopped when Raven wasn't eating, she just stared at the others.

"What's up Raven?" Garfield asked, his mouth full of pizza.

"You eat this with your hands?" She asked.

"Yeah, just lift it like this and take a bite." She followed his motions and took a bite. She had tasted better food, but this was really good.

"Not bad…" Raven muttered after swallowing the bite.

"Told you'd like it." Garfield smiled before taking another bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pizza was gone and the boys were playing video games in the living room, while Raven and Kori sat next to each other talking.

"So you really come from that era…" Kori muttered.

"Yeah, I kinda miss it…" Raven looked at the boys as they were laying on top of each other yelling at the TV.

"You should not feel afraid of this world, we will help you." Kori smiled, Raven gave a light smile back.

"Hey Raven…" She turned her head. "We should get you some new clothes, Kori can you come with us to the mall tomorrow?" Garfield asked.

"Of course, I have free tomorrow." Kori smiled.

Just then the TV went 'GAME OVER' 'CYBORG WINS'

"Booyah! Take that dwarf!" He cheered down at Robin.

"Dwarf's aren't a bad thing… They have control of the mines." Raven said, making everyone turn to her.

"You had dwarf's in your era?" Garfield asked.

"Sort of, they were really short people. But they were really good at mining, they were highly respected." She shrugged.

"Okay…" They said before turning back to their game.

"Why did you call yourself Cyborg?" She asked.

"I think that would be my superpower if I were a superhero." Victor said as he leaned back on the couch.

"so you would be half robot?" She asked with a knowing smile?

"Yeah, I mean I could build in muscles make them as strong as I want!" He said with a smile.

"That really is superpower…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Garfield helped Raven settle in the new room. Raven had settled under the cover when Beast jumped on the bed next to Raven.

"Beast…" Garfield said, the dog jumped over to Raven, licked her cheek and walked out the room. Garfield couldn't help but smile. "He's rarely so nice to new people, it took him three weeks to get used to Vic." He sat down next to Raven's legs.

Raven giggled a little. "I don't know…"

Garfield smiled. "uhh… Well, good night…" He said, he went to jump off the bed, but fell on his face, he shook it off like nothing happened and started to walk awkwardly backwards to the door when he hit the wall, Raven giggled.

"Good night…" Raven said as he almost closed the door, he left it a little open.

"I'm two doors down if you need me." She heard before she saw his shadow leave from behind the door.

Not long after a fatter shorter shadow fell in front of the door. Raven saw the shadow as Beast's, he was laying in front of the door.

Raven closed her eyes and fell into the dreamland, she dearly hoped she wouldn't have any nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Super duper long chapter! Yay, I'm working in more fanfic's now, so if you're wondering where the chapters are I am working hard on them along with future stories I will upload.**

 **I'm trying to work on one long story at the time, now I have this one and "Prom dare". Others are just short one-shots or long one-shots I'm working on.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad now and I can sleep tonight :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping and nightmares

**Chapter 4: Shopping and nightmares**

Garfield was sitting on the other side of the table, he was carefully studying her. She was so strange to him, but that wasn't so strange since she was ancient after all.

"You're staring at me…" She said as she took a bite out of her egg.

"Sorry, just…" He thought for a second. "I wondered, h-how do you know what a robot is?" He asked, it was a question but he really just admired her.

"I was watching the 'TV' and saw the machinery Victor played as, and I put two and two together." She said and looked down at her food.

"Okay." He looked at his own food, veggie bacon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield took Raven and Kori to the shopping mall, he figured Kori would be more help for Raven than he would be.

"Okay, we are just here to buy some new clothes to Raven, nothing more… Kori…" He hissed, he had heard from Richard that Kori was a little mad when it came to the shopping mall.

"Yes, I fully understand that friend Garfield." She smiled and started to show the way.

"What is it with the way she speaks?" Raven whispered to Garfield.

"She's not from here, she's still has a pretty big heart." He smiled, shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you like her?"

"Well I look at her as my big sister if that's what you're asking." He knew what she was asking.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three found some suitable clothes for Raven, it became a harder task than they thought. Again she was new to this world. But they ended up picking a few nice pants, a few t-shirts, some underwear and on Raven's order a huge hoodie.

When they thought they were done they sat down to eat. Garfield ordered fries for him and Raven, since she knew so little he chose some things for her. Kori on the other hand ordered enough to feed them all, but she ended up eating it on her own.

"You sure you can eat all that Kori?" Garfield asked as he watched her wiggle a little with the food, he came over to her, took some and sat down at a table.

"Why yes, I am really hungry." They ate mostly in silence for the entire time, before Kori asked. "Is it something that we are missing?"

"I got a list." Garfield pulled a small notebook out of his back pocket. "Let's see; clothes check. Underwear check…." He raised an eyebrow. "That's all I wrote, anything you want or need Raven?" He looked at her, but noticed she was looking at a bookstore on the other side of the street.

"What is she looking at?" Kori asked.

"The book store, Rae?" She snapped back and looked at him. "You want something to read?" He said. He gave himself a confused look when he realized he was talking like he would be talking to Beast.

"Yeah… I used to spend most of my time in a library as a child."

"Then you'll love new stories that have been made while you were asleep. Okay, what do you like?"

"Umm… I used to read a lot of fantasy and the historical books we owned." She smiled awkwardly when she realized she sounded so boring.

"Cool, once we're done here, we'll go over there and buy something." He saw the light in her eyes sparkle and he smiled.

When they were done eating they went into the bookstore, Raven was almost lost multiple times in the store. They got some help from the workers. "She's new here and love to read." Garfield said to them. "She like books about facts and fantasy, got any of that?"

"Yes, follow me." The three followed the redhead woman down a road. "Here we have the fantasy book and over there are more historical books, just call for me if you need anything."

"Uh… What is your name?" Kori asked.

"I'm Ellinor." Ellinor said and walked to help other customers.

"Okay Raven, we don't have a lot of money left so please take just two or three books." Raven nodded, she could understand him.

After half an hour, they ended up buying two fantasy books and one historical about Raven's empire.

Garfield drove Kori home after the long day, Raven fell asleep in the back seat on the way home. He kept looking at her in the mirror, she was so… Beautiful. He couldn't deny it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't want to wake Raven from her slumber, so he gently lifted the girl into his arms and carried her. He was luck to back Beast up when he came in the door, carefully he walked up the stairs and placed the girl in her bed, he pulled a blanket over her form and was about to leave when he heard her talk.

"... Garfield…" He turned around and saw that she was still sleeping, he smiled gently and walked out the door leaving the door open if she would be in a hurry to get out.

Garfield walked out to the car again and took in the stuff they bought. He placed the bags in the hallway before going back out to park the car in the garage.

As he closed the door to the garage, he jumped.

"Hello Garfield…" He knew that voice.

"H-Hi T-Terra…" He backed himself away from her, he was ready to run inside if he needed to. "What are you doing out so late?" He asked and looked around into the darkness.

"I wanted to see you, I thought you would be Walking Beast by now." She leaned forward as Garfield walked backwards.

"No, I was out with Raven and Kori." He said as he tugged at his black shirt.

"Raven? Who's Raven?" Terra asked sounding a lot more angry than she really- Not wait, she was mad.

"A new friend, she's staying over. But I gotta go now so… Bye!" He ran inside the house and locked the door, he peeked outside the window next to the door to see if she had left, and judging by Beast's growling at the door, she hadn't left.

Garfield sighed, she would leave soon. He picked up the bags and carried them up to Raven's room.

When he got inside, he saw that she had moved in her sleep. He placed the bags by the end of the bed and went to check on her.

That's when he noticed, she was sweating madly. Her eyes seem to be forced shut, she was clutching her side and was shaking madly.

"Raven?" He asked and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently trying to wake her. It didn't work, but she gasped as he touched her. More firmly he began to shake his hand on her shoulder. "Raven wake up. Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up almost making Garfield fall, she sat there gasping for air as tears began to roll down her face.

"Raven?" Garfield asked as he sat down next to her. "It was just a nightmare." He placed his hand on her back.

"No…" She sobbed. "It wasn't just a nightmare, i-it was a vision." She leaned into him gently asking for someone to just hold her, he frowned sadly before settling down in the bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her small shaking body.

"What was it about?" He asked gently.

"A-Aaron… I saw him, he was running. Running from monsters, h-he… He tried to save me… B-But, he d-died." She began to sob again. "I saw him die! I saw him wither!"

"Shh… I'm so so sorry…" He whispered, he sort of knew what she felt. He remembered his parents. "I'm sorry." Gently he began to rock her back and forth to the side, he hummed into her ear a lullaby his mother used to sing for him when he had nightmares.

After almost an hour Raven had fallen asleep in his arms, he was at the peak of falling asleep himself before he closed his eyes and slowly fell back against the pillow, he held onto Raven, he felt her emotions as they gave off strong waves of safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Aaron stood on top of Azarath castle, he was sitting on the roof holding a dagger close to his hand. It was three months since the war broke out, he missed Raven so much. Raven, his sweet little sister. He knew she was safe, he knew she would sleep until the war was over. But he felt so bad for her._

" _Raven…" He muttered, a swirling sound came from behind him. He dodged out of the way as an arrow struck past him. He looked the way the arrow came from._

 _He growled, he knew the man with long white hair and the piercing blue eyes. "Malchior." He hissed._

" _Missed me Aaron? I remembered the last time we meet, Raven's birthday ball was it not?" Malchior smirked._

" _What do you want? Raven's not here anymore! You have nothing here to do!" Aaron drew his knife closer, getting ready to strike._

" _I want to know where she is, I'm her fiance after all." Malchior put his hand on his heart, or where it should have been. "I miss her dearly."_

" _You are not her fiance! She never wanted to marry you and I'm not gonna let her! I know what you are Malchior, I know what your intentions are for my little sister and I won't let you hurt her!" He yelled as he threw the knife, he used his powers to incase the blade in fire and fasten it with the wind._

 _It struck Malchior in the shoulder just after himself had drawn his bow and fired an arrow that drew right by his ear, making the tip of his ear bleed. Malchior fell to his knees and his free arm placed itself on the wound, the knife was drawn out by the wind and landed in Aaron's hand, he wiped the blood away with his sleeve._

" _Nice shot Malchior, but when it comes to Raven. I won't hesitate to kill." He grabbed Malchior by his hair and yanked him up to face him. "I know you're bad news for Raven, and as I just said…"_

 _Malchior gasped, his hand felt to his stomach as Aaron's knife was just drawn out of him. He fell forward and gasped before falling to the side before his eyes died._

 _Aaron looked at his work before walking away to the closest window. He didn't regret killing Malchior, he wouldn't after what he almost did to Raven._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shadow looked from the outside into the room Raven and Garfield was sleeping in. The figure looked at the sleeping forms and almost smiled, the figure moved away from the window standing in clear moonlight, before vanishing as a strong breeze drew by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **You probably guessed who that was, but anyway… I'm sorry I'm taking so long with my stories, it's soon christmas holiday so I will have some more time to write, I usually write during classes in school. But anyway, come with something you want to see in the story, in any story and I might get better ideas, please you guys AND update more often, it's like three flies in one smack!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows that follow

**Chapter 5: Shadows that follows**

Raven glared at the TV, it wasn't on. Which confused Garfield a lot, she just sat there on the couch staring at it.

"Raven? What are you doing?" He asked when he came into the living room for the third time to see her in the same position.

Raven dragged her glare away from the TV. "I don't know…" She muttered as she looked at him with her head tilt.

"The TV is off if you're wondering." Garfield walked up to the coffee table and picked up the remote. Turning it on it landed on 'Animal planet'. "want to-?" He turned to her, only to find her behind a pillow glaring at the TV again.

"How?" She whispered.

"This thing." He showed the remote. "Turned it on, you want to watch this?" He asked. When she didn't answer he let the remote got on the table before going back to the kitchen.

He was making lunch, he had planned on taking Raven to the park today as he didn't want to lock her up in the house. He looked into the living room from time to time, she was wearing some of the new clothes they bought the day before. A purple t-shirt and black sweatpants.

She was looking at the TV in wonders, Garfield looked at the TV. She was watching a show about raven, that was ironic.

He went back to the kitchen, only to find Beast eating one of the sandwiches he was making. "BEAST!" He yelled. The dog looked at him shocked before running past him into the living room. Garfield gave a chase and came into the living room, he looked around before his eyes fell on Raven. He could see Beast trying to hide behind her, she was looking at him strangely.

"What did he do?" Raven asked as she looked at Garfield.

"He ate something he wasn't allowed to." He crossed his arms and frowned at Beast who tried to make his escape. "Not so fast there buddy." Garfield walked up to Beast who now sat on the floor with his ears folded back. "Don't eat my food, you have your own and you don't see me go around and eat it…"

Raven looked at him strangely, he was talking to Beast as if he were another person. To her surprise the dog looked at the ground and whined a little.

"That's right, no go lie down." He pointed to the hallway, which Beast did. Garfield followed the sad dog to his bed under the stairs. Garfield smiled to himself, he didn't know why but Beast was funny when he was like this.

"Was it that bad?" Raven asked from the door.

"No, it's just a punishment. He isn't allowed to eat my food, so I just make him lie down for a little." Garfield smiled.

Raven nodded before going back to the TV. Garfield went back to the kitchen to finish the lunch. When he had packed everything he thought he would need he went into the living room, he looked at the clock 12:05, they had a lot of time.

"Hey Raven?" She turned to him as she watched the end credit. "Wanna go out? Like to the park, I made lunch." He smiled and tried not to sound awkward.

"Sure." She smiled and got up.

Garfield smiled wider before going back to the kitchen and got the basket. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a leash.

"Beast, wanna go to the park?" He asked, the dog began to jump around, his tail going back and forth and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." Garfield put the leash on Beast's collar.

They walked out onto the street. "The park isn't far away from here, we'll walk." Garfield smiled.

They walked down the street, Garfield had to pick up Beast's poop twice. But they made it to the park safely and without interruption. They walked around the park for a bit before finding an empty table. The table was placed under a huge oak tree near a small pond.

They sat down under the tree and began to eat, they talked a lot. Garfield found out more about Raven's past, that's when he remembered. "Hold on." He took out a notebook. "I'll take some notes so Rorek doesn't think I'm slacking." He smiled.

Raven began to tell about her past to him while he wrote down as much as he could. About an hour later Beast suddenly started to bark and growl at a bush nearby.

"Beast what's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down beside the dog, he looked at the bush. "We know you're there." Garfield called.

A tall black figure moved out of the bush, it simply stood there leaking with shadows. Raven suddenly gasped. She threw her hands at the figure, a mixture of black and white magic shot at the figure. It fell back before fading into the ground.

Raven stood still she looked around for any signs of the figure. She was too late when the figure was behind her and threw it's own magic at her. She fell to the ground and groaned. The shadow suddenly vanished into nothing.

Garfield ran up to Raven, he felt stupid for not helping. That's when he noticed Black shadows were crawling up the side of her face, while the other side of her forehead were bleeding.

Garfield pulled out his phone and called Victor. "VICTOR! I NEED YOUR HELP! Drive home to me as quick as you can." He hung up, being quick he took a picture of the shadowy slime thing on her face. Garfield grabbed the basket and quickly lifted Raven into his arms.

He ran home just in time to see Victor pull up into his driveway. Beast was following close as the dog knew something was wrong with Raven.

"Good you got here dude!" Both males ran inside, Garfield placed Raven on the couch and backed away so Victor could get a closer look.

"I have no idea what this is Man!" Victor yelled. "Other than the shadow, she's in some kind of trance." He said and rubbed his forehead.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Garfield went to open it. He thought it would be Terra, but no.

A tall black haired male with four coloured eyes. The person wore a long black cloak with roman-ish male clothing under. "My sister." He said and moved past Garfield, he was about to stop him when he felt a strong breeze push him away. The figure moved into the living room where Victor was pushed away with the same breeze.

The figure moved over to Raven, he looked at her a moment before placing his hand on the smoke. The smoke grew white before vanishing, the figure stood still a minute before going back to the door. "If she asks, I was never here." He said before they heard the door close.

"Who was that?" Victor asked.

"How should I know?"

Raven suddenly groaned and sat up. "W-What happened?" She asked.

"You were hit by something. Here I took a picture." He showed her his phone.

"She was injured and you took a picture?" Victor asked and looked at Garfield with doubt.

"Hey! I had no idea what that was, maybe she knows and maybe she could tell us."

"It's 'Umbra limo'" She said. "It's shadow slime, it paralyzes a magical being such as myself. And since I'm out of training and bad at magic at the moment, I was unable to protect myself in time." She said, she began to rub her head in confusion. "But who took it away? Only a mage or magician can do that."

The boys looked at each other, the person told them not to tell her about him. "It just vanished." Garfield lied.

"Strange, but okay…" She looked at the ground before looking up at them. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by dizziness, she placed her hand on her head.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed." Garfield lifted her arm over his shoulder and helped her up to her room.

When he had settled her down she fell asleep almost immediately. Garfield walked downstairs again walked into the living room where Victor had settled into the couch. When Garfield entered the room he was meet with a sly grin from Victor.

"What?"

"You like her…" Victor smiled.

"Of course, she's a nice person." Garfield said.

Victor frowned. "Not like that! You _like-like_ her." He smiled again.

Garfield went stiff. Did he? Did he like her more than a friend? She was better than Terra that was for sure. But was it wrong? they weren't even born in the same era.

"So what if I do?" Garfield growled and crossed his arms.

"Dude you gotta tell her!" Victor cheered.

"What?! She's like 9000 years old!"

"Age is just a number…" Victor said. "By the way, it's 9017."

"Shut up man!" Garfield sat down on the couch with a frown.

Suddenly Victor's phone went off, sending Beast into a barking mode. "Sorry!" He yelled.

"Hello?"

…

"Yeah, why?"

…

"Ye- NO!" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Garfield asked.

"Rorek, he wanted me to bring Raven to the lab. I already know what he wants to do with her." Victor sat pushed his hands to his face. "We have to keep Raven away from Rorek, you and I both know to him, she's just a lab rat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6: Brother

**Chapter 6: Brother**

Garfield was sound asleep, it was the middle of the night. He knew Beast was sleeping in front of Raven's door for some reason, but he sort of missed the snoring dog under his bed.

It had been a week since the incident in the park and Garfield was now really careful where he took Raven. It seemed like even though she was from a different era, something was after her.

But then it was that guy. That guy who took away the shadow slime from Raven. He looked familiar, but more like someone told him about him than he had meet him. He had never meet a person with four colored eyes or the power to control the wind- Wait.

Garfield woke with to the smell of smoke. He sat up fast and looked around, his eyes fell on a person sitting in the chair across from his bed. It was the same male that removed the shadow slime.

He was sitting there with his hand out, fire living in his palm as he created the smoke that woke Garfield.

"Hey! It's you!" Garfield said as he rubbed his eyes. He knew that he had broken in, but he felt like he wasn't to fear.

"I'm here on business. I apologise for your rude awakening, but this is important." He moved forward and looked Garfield in the eyes. "Does Raven know about me?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know… I haven't told her." Garfield rubbed the back of his head. "Wait! You said she was your sister! That means you're Aaron!"

"Keep it down, yes I am Aaron. Raven's brother." He said.

"Sorry, you have to go tell her." Garfield said.

"No, she thinks I am dead. If I show up now, it'll throw her powers out of control." He said before he moved to the window. "I just want to know that's she's safe." He looked down. "Please, tell me she's safe."

"She's safe here, Beast sleeps in front of her door every night guarding her." Garfield smiled.

"Good. That creature she fought was a Shadow soul. There's many of them, they try to find us. That's another reason I need to stay away, if they find us…" He trailed off before looking at Garfield again. "They'll try to use us to give life to the shadow king, a cruel man. Crueler than our father."

"But Raven said your father wasn't that bad."

"She was raised to believe that, after the war and his death. I saw what he had really done to our people. I gave them the rights they deserved." Aaron looked away again.

"But history said you broke down." Garfield said.

"History is told by the winners Garfield Logan. Those who wrote down that in history didn't like our family and tried to make it sound bad. The Wilson family were the ones who probably wrote it, I didn't have a break down. Yes, I was depressed and sad for a long while and after our mother's death I became a lone soul." Aaron's eyes shone for a second.

He continued. "I don't care what others think of our family anymore, Raven has gotten a new chance to put her life right and earn love, trust and friends. Something she wouldn't have if she didn't fall asleep under the war."

"But what happened under the war?" Garfield asked.

"We won, the new empire was taken down. But it had been five years already, I went to Jump village to find Raven, when I found the village in ruins. Almost everyone was dead, I use my powers to clean the area, but the catacombs were ruined. I knew she was down there still asleep, but I couldn't reach her." A tear fell from Aaron's eye. "I watched from the outside for 9000 years waiting for someone to open the catacombs, finally someone did. Thank you really."

"Uhh… No problem I guess." Garfield said.

"I want Raven to find love, you did give her friends and people to trust. And I thank you for that too." Aaron bowed slightly.

"It's no problem really, she's a great person." Garfield smiled at the thought of Raven, she was a great person. She was gold, clear gold, people like her was rare.

"I am also here to inform you of the Shadow souls. Since the one Raven fought won and infected her it grew stronger. Luckily I removed it before it consumed her completely, but here's the signs you'll look for." He paused. "You noticed your dog's behaviour towards the shadow soul, your dog will sense it before you. And when he does, move, get away from that place as fast as you can." He said. "Seconds; Raven will sense it next and when she does, it will reveal itself. Don't let her battle it, she's too weak at the moment."

"Okay, run don't fight. I'll remember that." Garfield said.

"Also, if Raven happens to get caught by the souls." He threw a small device to Garfield, when he looked at it he noticed that it was a small communicator. It was about the same size of his phone with only three buttons and a mic. "Yell my name into it and I'll be there within minutes, I'm never far away from Rae." He looked to the window and opened them.

"Take care of her for me…" He said before he suddenly vanished with a powerful wind.

"I will… Garfield muttered as he held the communicator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was having another nightmare.

 _She watched in horror as the world burned around her, she was bound by red glowing chains. She looked at the shadowy person in front of her._

 _Long white hair with bright blue eyes._

" _You know Raven, your brothers powers were far more powerful than I thought. But your, wow… They're so dark…" He bent down and picked up her head, forcing her to look at him._

" _You never really got to use them, that's sad. But I could teach you how to use them." He suggested._

" _N-Never, not after what you did to my brother!" Raven screamed._

" _Your brother was weak, how do you think I got his powers!" He held out a crystal, the crystal glowed with Aaron's eye colours._

" _Y-You MONSTER!" She screamed, he suddenly cut her on the cheek._

" _Hehehe… His soul is mine Raven… And if you want it back, you know what I want…"_

Her dream grew into darkness that let her wake up, she sat up with wide eyes. She was covered with sweat, tears and… Blood? She lifted her hand to her cheek. It was indeed bleeding.

She threw the covers to the side and walked shakily to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and removed her now blood covered hand. Was that really a dream?

She heard a light whine from behind her and looked, Beast wasn't behind her so she looked out in the hallway. He wanted to go into Garfield's room, a minute later she heard Garfield walk to the door.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He bent down to the dog, Beast looked towards Raven who had now gone back to the bathroom.

Garfield followed Beast into the bathroom and was shocked when he saw Raven trying to wash off the blood on her hand, her cheek was covered with blood.

"Raven! What happened?" He asked, he moved to the bleeding side of her face and looked close. She had been cut.

"I had a nightmare or vision… It was real whatever it was." She lifted her hand to her cheek again.

"Don't touch it, I'll clean it for you." He bent down into the cabin under the sink and pulled out a small first aid kit. He took out some bandages and some cotton and cleaner.

"This will sting." He said as he gently tapped the wound with the wet cotton, she hissed in pain. "Sorry." Beast placed his head on Raven's lap in an attempt to comfort her.

Half an hour later Garfield had cleaned the wound and bandaged it. He looked at the clock, 04:41 AM. "Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes…" She muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Garfield got a phone call from the lab and he was needed. He debated with himself whenever to take Raven or not, but he ended up taking her with him. Mostly since Aaron told him to watch her since he now knew of these Shadow souls.

"You ready?" He asked as he threw a bag over his shoulder. The bag was some simple files he got from Raven and some lunch.

"Yeah." She rose from the ground after giving Beast a good pat and cuddle.

They drove out of the garage and drove the way to the lab.

"Raven when we get to the lab, could you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Yeah sure…" She shrugged.

"Stay close to me while we're there, I don't want you to get in any trouble." He said, Raven nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven felt scared when they came to the lab, many was staring at her and she tried to keep up with Garfield.

"Dr. Logan, here's the result on the DNA test you ran a few weeks ago." A doctor said as he ran up to him with a small item. Raven glanced over his shoulder and almost gagged at the sight.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's mold…" He said, he couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "I'm doing some research on them, it seems like they have grown over the weeks." He looked closer.

"Who's this Logan?" The doctor asked.

"This is Raven, I'm watching her and couldn't leave her alone at home. Don't worry, she won't touch anything." Garfield said.

"I don't think I want to touch anything if everything in here is as disgusting as that!" She pointed to the mold.

"Hehe… Relax it's not, just don't touch anything." Garfield smiled.

They walked down the hallway until they came to Garfield's lab. When they went inside Garfield said Raven could sit down in one if the chair, she did and became bored to death. Meanwhile Garfield was quiet and worked hard and fast.

He shot a glance over to Raven and saw that she had fallen asleep, he smiled. He picked up his pashe.

Two hours later he was done and it was now dark outside, he looked over to Raven, still asleep. He gently tapped her shoulder. "Raven?" He asked.

She didn't wake up so he smiled gently before placing his jacket over her and carefully lifted her up in his arms. He bumped his shoulder into the light switch to turn the light off. As he walked down the hallway to his car people stared at him.

Suddenly Rorek walked past him, he stopped and walked after Garfield fast. "Garfield there you are! I ne- what are you doing?" He asked when he saw Raven asleep in his arms.

"I'm taking her home, what does it look like?" He asked.

"Anyway, I need the files you got on her and soon I'll need her." He pointed to Raven right before Garfield turned her away.

"No, I won't let her become your lab rat." He said before stomping down the hallway. "I'll give you the files when you learn to treat people like people!" He yelled, a scream of pain tore through the building, showing Garfield's point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **GAH! I have no idea who the villain really is! Is it Rorek or Malchior!?... Or both… :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick of it

**Chapter 7: Sick of it**

Garfield sat in his kitchen, he was lightly snacking on some leftover tofu. Raven was in her room sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking, about her, about Rorek.

How could someone be so evil? Rorek locked up people he saw as special. That scream, that scream was from insanity. He was a madman. He drove innocent people to the point of insanity, and nobody could stop him. Somehow he always turned the table on them. And right now Garfield couldn't take that chance, not with Raven here.

If Garfield went to jail, Raven would be forced under Rorek's "Care". He couldn't have her, not now, not ever.

He closed his eyes in anger, he wanted so badly to help those people. But he couldn't, he was helpless against him.

A whine broke Garfield out of his thought, he looked to his side when he felt weight on his leg. Beast had placed his head on his leg, he felt his master's sadness and anger.

"Hey buddy, I'm fine…" He patted the dog on the head. "You're a good boy…" The dog barked with joy when he felt his master's happiness rise. Garfield smiled.

After getting some coffee he sat down with Raven's papers. Anything from what she had told him to her health status. He looked over one file labeled **Family**. He couldn't really stop thinking about Aaron.

He was alive and knew Raven was, but didn't tell her. Garfield was a little angry at him for doing this, if anyone thought they had lost everything, they would probably be happy to know they hadn't. Garfield growled to himself, how could someone do something like this?! To family!

All he wanted was to run up to Raven and tell her that Aaron was alive.

But…

He made a promise. Don't tell her, even though it hurts.

Shaking his head, he looked down at other files. His eyes landed on one in particular, it was only one piece of paper with two words. **Magic** and Unknown. "Huh…" He scratched his chin. "That's strange…"

A sneeze from above him made him look at the stairs. Raven walked down with a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Morning…" She muttered. Her voice cracked and she sniffed a few times.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she sat down in front of him.

"I don't know… I just." She let a loud sneeze. "Don't feel so good."

"Looks like you catched a flu." He smiled gently at her.

"That explain the headache and why I'm freezing." She wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

Garfield gently rose from his spot and placed his hand on her forehead, he quickly took it away as he felt his skin burn. He furiously blew on his hand trying to ease the pain. "You're really hot!" He yelped.

Raven giggled. "Hehe… Really now…." She teased.

Garfield caught up with what she was saying and fell out of his chair. "Raven!?" He yelped.

"I know what you mean…" She sighed, before rubbing her head in pain.

"Come on…" He gently took her hand and lead her to the sofa. "I'll call Vic, that fever was really high." She nodded and sat down. "Want anything?" He asked.

"No…" She shook her head before sinking into the blanket.

"Okay." He picked up his phone and called Victor. "Hey Vic, you mind coming over, Rae is sick and-"

"..."

"Yeah I know, but she's got this really high fever. I think I got burn marks on my hand." He waved his hand in front of his face.

"..."

"Stop joking… I-"

"..."

"Alright, just come as soon as you can." He hung up and turned to Raven. "He'll be here in two hours, he just had to finish some tests on another patient." Raven nodded with closed eyes before she fell into a trance.

Garfield noticed her sudden tiredness and sat down next to her. She started to lean on him resting her head against his shoulder. He gently lifted his hand to her head, just as warm. He let her rest her head against him.

She started to shake softly, Garfield pulled the blanket up to her chin, but when she didn't stop. Garfield looked at her, her eyes seem to be forced shut. He gently began to rock her in his arms. "Shh… I'm here..." He whispered.

The doors to his house opened with a click. Garfield thought it was Victor as the person came into the living room. But when he looked, he was shocked to see Aaron.

"Aaron? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want Raven to know you were… You know… Alive."

Aaron chuckled. "I know, but I sensed her nightmare." He pulled something out from his pocket, a small dark oak wooden box with a rudy raven on top. "This is her old music box, it was hers when she was young and I wasn't there to help her with her nightmares." He opened the box and soft beautiful tone began to play. Garfield noticed that inside the box was two small dancing ravens circling each other.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Garfield said as Aaron placed the box on the table, he noticed that Raven had stopped shaking. "I think she caught a flu, is there anything I should be worried about?"

Aaron nodded. "Her powers will lose some control, things may explode but-"

"Explode?!" Garfield interrupted.

"Yes, but that's rare. When she's sick she's really weak, the shadow souls will try to catch her. She's a powerhouse, if they happened to catch her, get me there. At that point it won't matter whenever she see's me alive or not. Raven is… Vulnerable." Aaron looked at Raven with a sad look.

"Do you know if it's just a flu or not?"

Aaron walked over to the sleeping form of Raven and placed his hand on her forehead. "It's just a flu. Your friend is a doctor right?" Garfield nodded. "Good, she need a lot of attention when she's sick, if not… The shadow souls could get her." Aaron looked at Raven with a sad frown, his hand moved from her forehead to her chin. "I miss her so much…"

"I'm sorry." Garfield muttered.

"Don't be, without you she could have been in the hands of Rorek. You may not know this, but Rorek is in the same family as Malchior. And if my sources are correct, Malchior is somehow still alive, even though I know I killed him." He began to walk back and forth around the living room.

"But if you know he's dead, how could he be alive now?" Garfield gently began to stroke Raven's back.

"I have felt Raven's nightmares, that nightmare she had the other night when she got that scar. That wasn't a nightmare, it was Malchior searching for her. Malchior has been crowned as the Shadow king as far as I know, he's after Raven's power and if we or I don't stop him he'll use Raven against me."

"What?" Garfield asked, he was one: Stunned, two: Shocked and three: confused.

"Malchior was Raven's fiance as he called himself, but I know he didn't love her. She didn't love him either. I was the next king in line of Azarath, but Raven was still magical and powerful, if Mal here was to marry her, he would gain control over her." Aaron stopped walking and sat down.

"How?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh. "You mortals are confusing. Me and Raven are immortals, we're not humans. That's why I have survived, Raven was put to sleep so she is still 17, but I was awake and aged so I am 9025." Garfield jaw dropped.

"But you look like you're only 25!"

"I made so my physical for stopped aging, my soul is 9025. Raven's sleep has blocked any kind of magic, aging, physical needs like eating." He shook his head. "But that doesn't stop her powers. You noticed the cage right?" He asked.

"Yeah it was weird the bars weren't even straight." He scratched the back of his head.

"That's right, because Raven's mind created a spell before it was shut down. Her mind knew she would sleep for a long while so they put up a cage around her to stop anything."

"But I opened the door…" Garfield said with a tilt of his head.

"Yes because she wanted to be found, if it had been anyone threatening it would have shocked you." Garfield stiffened. "Lucky for you, Raven is an empath and can tell the difference between danger and…" He looked him over. "... You."

The front door opened and sent Beast into a friendly jump into Victor's arms. Garfield looked towards the door. "That reminds me, why haven't Beast attacked you?" Garfield asked and turned to Aaron.

"Your dog seem to like our people." Aaron smiled before the window bursted open and he vanished like a breeze.

"Yo, Gar!" Garfield hushed him and pointed to Raven, who was still sleeping. The music box had stopped and so had Raven's nightmare. "OH! Sorry." Victor whispered.

"It's just a flu but I wanted to get it checked."

"Okay, first let me see this 'burn mark' you complained about over the phone." Garfield gave his hand to Victor, who looked shocked when he saw it was true. It wasn't bad or big scars, but enough to prove his point.

Victor shook his head and turned to Raven. He placed his own hand on her forehead only to take it away seconds later. He pulled out a bag he had over his shoulder, he opened it and pulled out a stethoscope.

Garfield helped him get Raven out of the blankets, somehow she remained asleep. Victor placed the metal on her back, she jerked slightly from the cold metal.

"Her heartbeat it fine, she did have a high fever. Try get some ice." Garfield nodded and ran off to the kitchen. He returned with a small bag of ice cubes, gently placing it on Raven's forehead, she jerked out of the way a few times before adjusting to it.

"Is there anything that could help?" Garfield asked.

"Just keep her as her warm so she doesn't freeze, but try to get her fever down. You could make her some soup or maybe some tea would help." Victor shook his head. "I can't help more than that."

"Chicken soup?" Garfield asked with a grunt.

"That would help, but I don't know if she can eat it. Ask her when she wakes up." Victor got up and checked his phone and smiled and began to laugh. "I'll have to get back to the hospital. Kori texted me, Richard somehow broke his arm…" He laughed.

"I don't get what's so funny about it." Garfield muttered.

"He broke his arm trying to flirt with Kori in front of Roy, he was riding his bike. He leaned on it and it fell over him. Kori was there and beat Roy up when he started to laugh." Garfield laughed lightly. Kori wasn't the one to joke with when it came to people she cared about.

"So Kor got Richard to the hospital?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah, gotta go before she starts to yell at me for being late." Victor started to walk to the door.

"Just tell her Rae was sick, she'll probably drop by later because of that, and it'll give you an excuse. So you can't blame the traffic, because she never believes it." Garfield shrugged as he put the blanket around Raven again.

"Okay, see ya!" He locked the door behind him. Beast came running over to Raven and whined. He climbed onto the couch and curled up against her back.

"Beast…." The dog looked at his master and whined, before licking Raven's cheek and jumping off the couch.

Garfield watched as Beast placed his head in front of the sick girl. Garfield smiled before placing his own kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes

**Chapter 8: Goodbyes**

Garfield was thrown against the wall. Aaron fell a few feet away from him. But unlike him Garfield didn't have a weapon. Aaron held out a stone sword covered in fire.

Over to Raven, she was held by the throat against the wall. She was struggling to breathe as she was gasping for air and tears running down her cheeks.

Beast was laying next to Garfield, the poor dog was just unconscious from his attack on the shadow figure. Neither Beast nor Garfield could touch it or they fell into unconsciousness.

" **The king is waiting~"** The shadow soul sang. It's voice dark and dripped with poison.

"NO!" Aaron threw his sword at the soul's back. It hissed in pain and dropped Raven to the ground.

The soul turned around and growled at Aaron, it threw out it's claw and trapped Aaron to the ground.

"A-Aaron!" Raven gasped, before she was under the forced of a claw herself.

A sudden darkness surrounded them before, Garfield looked around for the source and found it coming from Raven. Her eyes were pure white and glowing, black falling from her eyes like tears. Her mouth was open as she muttered something too low for anyone to hear. The Shadow Soul fell to the floor, the darkness wrapping around it before turning white.

The soul screamed in pain before seeming to turn white itself. It trashed around trying to free itself, the dark claw holding the two siblings down turned white before Raven rose from the ground and stood against the soul. The claw dropped Aaron to the ground with a thump.

Garfield crawled over to him, trying to make sure he was okay. He was and he was awake, he looked at Raven in pure shock.

Raven raised her hand at the soul, before muttering. "Tell the king… I'll see him in hell." A white glow formed at her hand not long after a black glow swirled around the white magic. It firered in a beam at the soul.

Screeching in pain, both Aaron and Garfield had to hold their ears. The soul broke as pieces of it fell to the ground.

The screech stopped as the darkness faded. Raven stood still, her hand still out as smoke came from nothing. She suddenly began to fall backwards. Garfield jumped out and catches her before she hit the ground.

She lay in his arm unconscious.

Aaron came limping up to them. "I knew it…" He muttered as he placed his hand on Raven's forehead.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"The soul found her when she was weak, hehe… I can't wait to hear what Malchior says to this. She's even stronger than me with only half her power." He laughed.

"What is your power?" Garfield asked.

"I control the elements, I like Wind best. It gives me the ability to vanish into nothing while moving fast." He laid back on his back placing his hands behind his head. "I always wondered what her powers really was, we knew it was the light and dark but she didn't have any control when she was 'Younger' to say."

"Hmm… Do you mind if I document this?" Garfield asked, he felt unsure himself whenever to do it or not, but it could help in the future… Or bring their downfall.

"I don't mind, just don't give that 'Rorek' was his name? It." Garfield nodded, he had no plans on giving them anyway.

"I won't, I just… This is amazing, I'm standing next to magicians."

"Immortal magicians mind you." Aaron said with a smile. "Even Raven would be alive even if she didn't go asleep. We'd just stay hidden, our power would be obvious through the ages." He sighs before turning to look at Raven. She begins to stir as she slowly opens her eyes. "Hey good you're awake!" Aaron cheers.

He just turned from a serious, overprotective big brother to a happy, joking big brother. Garfield looks at him a little confused by his change.

"A-Aaron?" She asks as she sits up. "You- you're alive!" She jumps out of Garfield's arms and into Aarons.

"Told you she'd be happy to see you." Garfield smiles.

"Guess I was wrong…" Aaron mutters as he gently close his eyes and let tears fall, he wrapps his arms around Raven's small body and hugs her tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark castle stands on a small island far away from any land, a dark cloud hangs over it shadowing everything. The castle's outline is the only thing eye can see from distant.

Inside the biggest room, the throne room. A male sits on his black throne, the throne is dark onix with dark blue fabric for comfort. The male has long black hair that fades into white at the ends, his eyes seem to battle between the colour of light blue and dark red. The male wears silver armor with an M at the chest, a black crown rest upon his head. Two black dragon wings spread out from his back and a dragon tail leaning over the arm of the throne along with his left arm.

A brutally damaged shadow soul appears in front of the male. **"She's stronger…"** The soul cries.

"So, what you're telling me is that you didn't catch her?" The male hiss.

" **Her brother… He's alive!"** The soul cries out, it shrinks upon noticing it's outburst. **"I apologize my sire Malchior."**

Malchior steps of his throne and walks up to the soul, he bends down next to it. "When I tell you I want them both here, alive, you will get them here!" He yells before throwing a black sword on the soul.

The soul screams before falling and fading, leaving only a purple stone. Malchior picks up the stone and throws it into the wall breaking it. "Useless soul!" He hiss and look into a light blue crystal ball.

A picture of Raven appears, she's hugging Aaron. Another male seem to be present to him, he touch the mortal's picture. A new profile picture appears. "His name is Garfield Logan… Huh, I haven't meet a Logan in forever." He smiles. "Another!" He yells.

Another soul appears out of the ground. "Yes my lord." It bows.

"Bring me the mortal with the name of Garfield Logan." Malchior says as he gives the soul an image. "This mortal will bring her to me, I feel she cares about him." He hiss. "I want him alive!" The soul nods and wait for his last order. "And don't come back before he's captured." The soul vanishes.

Malchior steps back to the crystal ball, he see Raven hugging Garfield. Tears of joy in her eyes. Garfield seem to be happy in the picture as he is smiling and hugging back.

Malchior hiss before walking back to his throne. He laugh to himself. "My sweet Raven, we'll soon be together." He close his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven, you need to listen. You need to control these powers, you can't control them like I can." Aaron holds Raven hand as she sits on the couch. Garfield is right next to her holding her other hand.

"But I can't Aaron, it's too hard." Raven cries.

"I know, I've been there. But you gotta do it, I know you'll be powerful enough you took down a powerful shadow soul on your own, I don't believe that you can't use it, but controlling them is different. But you'll learn soon enough." Aaron turn from Raven to Garfield. "I have no doubt he'll come after you Garfield, I'm sorry but we have to go. One knowing you were here is enough to send the entire army."

"What?!" Garfield gasp.

"Pack only the most important you have, we have to move!" Garfield looks at Raven. "Now!" They jump into action and hurries to pack only the most important while Aaron holds guard.

Garfield was quick to find two big bags, one for him and one for Raven. Garfield packed a few extra clothes and his photo albums of his mother, father and himself. Raven packed some clothes, she really didn't have much to pack so she let Garfield take some of his pictures in her bag.

Even though he didn't show his emotions, Raven could feel that he was crying on the inside. "Garfield, I am so sorry for bringing you into this mess." Raven says as she close one of the bags.

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to leave. I'll miss this house." He looks around for anything he might have forgotten. "What do I tell the others?" He asks as he looks at his phone.

Raven opens her mouth but Aaron beats her to it. "Tell them you're going on a vacation, don't tell them where. I know you trust them, but telling them more puts them in danger." Aaron turns to walk away. "And… I'm sorry for this too Garfield." He leaves.

Garfield sits down on his bed, his face in his hands. Raven sits down next to him and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry." She mutters as she feel him cry. Beast joins them soon after and place his head in Garfield's lap.

Garfield doesn't say much more during the day, he calls Kori, Richard and Victor saying he and Raven is going on vacation. They were going to drop off Beast with Victor, thinking he is much safer with him. Garfield packs a small bag for Beast as he knows there's a chance their home won't be anymore when or if they come back.

"Ready?" Aaron asks from the door.

Both Raven and Garfield nods sad, they don't say anything. Aaron takes the bags and drops them off in the back of Garfield's car. They get inside, Aaron drives since he knows of a safer place. Garfield sits next to him as he'll point to Victor's house and Raven and Beast in the back. Beats places his head in Raven's lap, knowing he wouldn't see them again soon.

An hour of driving, Raven goes out with Garfield with Beast. Aaron sits in the car and waits. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, just watch out for him." Garfield says as he gives Beast a long good hug.

"What's up Gar? You act like you're never going to see each other again." Raven and Garfield look at each other.

"Nothing, we'll just miss him." Raven says as she hugs Beast too.

"Okay, have a fun Vacation you too, but not too fun." He winks at Garfield, who jumps back a little. Raven laugh a little before giving Victor a hug before leaving for the car.

"Who's that guy in the car?" Victor asks after hugging Garfield.

"You won't believe this but he's Raven's brother." Victor looks shocked at the car.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go. See you again." Garfield waves to both Victor and Beast, who barks and whines. Garfield waves back as the car swings around the corner.

"You'll see them again." Aaron says without taking his eyes off the road.

"How do you know?" Garfield asks low.

"Because I know Garfield Logan, I have seen friendship like that before and I know if you love Beast enough you won't stop fighting." Garfield looks at Raven in the mirror.

"You didn't tell me your brother was a poet." He jokes.

"Trust me, I didn't know either. Where did you pick this up?" Raven asks.

"Around the world, you pick up some things when you walk around for 9000 years." He laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9: On the road

**Chapter 9: On the road**

Raven had fallen asleep in the backseat. Garfield was talking with Aaron, who almost wanted him to fall asleep as well. It was nighttime and the three found themselves on a forest road.

"So how are we going to stop the king?" Garfield asked.

"I want to give you the answer, but I can't." He looks into the mirror at Raven, he smiled. "All I know is that Raven will do it. I just know." He looks back at the road.

"So where are you taking us?" Garfield asked as he looked at Raven from the side.

"I know of a place where Malchior can't find us."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's magical protected. You won't believe it, but there's so many magical beings in your world. Many comes here for protections or just to be with same beings. Sadly, many off die over the years. They're really weak, me and Raven have our father's blood so we're naturally powerful." He rubbed his temple with a loud sigh. "Our father wasn't just the emperor of Azarath, he was a lord of magic and immortals."

"Okay, so what about me?"

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he shot a glance at Garfield.

"Do I have any powers or something?" He gave a hopeful yet joking smile.

"Raven would be able to tell, I'm not an empath like her." He looked back at the road. "But you're not completely human. You're a Logan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that gives a clue at least." Aaron rubbed his cheek and groaned. "Ask Raven when she wakes up." He placed his hand on the door.

There was a really long silence before Aaron asked.

"Garfield? How old are you?" He asked.

"19 why?" Garfield answered.

"Okay, you're a biological scientist with a high degree, and you're only 19?" Aaron pointed out, not looking away from the road, yet his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Yeah, my mom and dad were also scientists, I wanted to be like them when I grew up so I did." Garfield shrugged.

"Interesting…" Aaron blinked. "Raven was studying mythology when she younger, too bad people don't do that anymore they do exist." Aaron shrugged. "I studied the elements, if was fun."

"I don't doubt it…" Garfield rubbed his eyes as they grew tired from their long trip.

"Go ahead and sleep, you're going to need some energy later." With that Garfield nodded and closed his eyes.

Aaron took a peek at his sister, still asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Garfield wake up." The sound of Raven's voice broke Garfield from his dream about her. A pleasant dream where they found themselves on the beach together.

"Five more minutes…" He grumbled.

"Fine, then you won't get breakfast." He heard Raven take a few steps away before he jumped at her.

"I'm having breakfast!" He almost yelled. Raven smiled as they made their way over to a blanket that laid on the ground in the grass.

Aaron sat there too, eating a sandwich and waiting for the two. They sat down and ate their food, Raven showed Garfield what was the vegetarian food before she took her own.

"Aaron, how long is it until we're there?" Garfield asked.

"Half a day." Garfield looked around. They had parked on top of a mountain on a grassy hill, he looked out to the fields under. He could see Jump City far, far in the distant, almost out of his view.

"Okay…" Garfield sighed.

"Garfield, we're so sorry for dragging you into this mess, but you're in it and we can't stop it. I really wish you wouldn't need to do this." Raven muttered, she began to rub his back gently for comfort.

"The best thing that came out of it…" He smiled weakly. "... Was meeting you, Raven." He looked into her eyes.

Aaron smiled, he knew what was coming. He stood up and walked into the forest, but not before yelling. "Gonna take a piss!" Then vanish far enough in.

The two blinked at the statement. "Gross." Raven muttered. "He's been picking up slang over the years."

"Raven…" Garfield started, he needed to tell her. Here and now.

She turned to look at him, his eyes almost hypnotising her. She blinked, getting out of the trance, but still stared him in the eyes.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Raven, I need to tell you this. I may not get another chance…" He took a deep breath. " I-I love you." He stuttered.

Raven blinked a few times, letting what he told her sink in. When she finally found her voice she stuttered. "Y-You love me?" She asked.

"Yes, and you don't have to love me back! It's just… You have the right to know…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"I love you too." He heard, he looked at her. Her eyes beaming with joy, he could see tears form in her eyes. The wind began to pick up, also letting her hair blow gently in the wind. The scene was magical to him, like seeing a goddess with own eyes.

"You do?" Garfield leaned forward a little.

"Y-Yes, and if I had the right to know about your feelings, then you have right to know mine." She placed her hand on his chin, stroking it gently.

Garfield leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he lifted a finger to her eyes and wiped away her tear. Placing his hand on her chin, he pulled her face closer.

Raven let herself get dragged towards him, letting him cast his spell.

Their lips touched gently, sending lightning down their spine. It was boths first kiss and was clumsy and unprofessional. But the feeling was pure love. They parted after a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes.

They were deep in trance when they heard something in the bushes. They turned and found Aaron jumping out.

"Dang it! Stupid thorns!" He yelled as he limped back to the two. "Rae, could you help me a little?" He pulled out his leg, full of thorns, his pants ripped, it wasn't bad or anything, but enough to cause a little pain.

Raven giggled before crawling over to Aaron's leg, carefully, yet fast ripping out the thorns. "You're lucky it's only rose thorns." Raven said as she threw the last thorn away.

"It still hurt." Aaron whined.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are the older one of us." Raven smiled and went back to her spot.

Aaron laughed. "Anyway, we need to head out soon." Aaron went over to the car.

"Raven, can I ask something?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, of course." Raven said and smiled.

"Aaron said that the Logan family wasn't completely human, is that right?" Raven scooted over to him and leaned onto him.

"Yes, the Logan's weren't completely human." She sat down h\on her knees. "And you're not either." She smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"If I'm not human, what am I. And how has nobody noticed it before, I've been to the doctor!" He yelled.

"First of all, the doctor's haven't noticed it because your blood can camouflage." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Second, I can't pinpoint what you are, but I can give a picture."

"Tell me, please… Anything you know." He begged.

Raven smiled. "Okay." She let out a loud sigh. "From what I remember, the Logan family, was known for having a connection with animals. They could speak with them, communicate, live like animals. Almost like they were animals themselves."

"They were also known for being strong, almost animalistic strong." Aaron said as he walked back to the two. "I remember when Mark and I sparred once, we were equal of course, but while he fought I saw his eyes almost change. Everything in his eyes were animalistic."

"I know, Daniel and I were good friends. But sometimes he would let out animal sounds, I thought it was strange to begin with, but I thought it was only him being annoying again." Raven huffed.

"Anyway, is there anything you call about me?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, give me your hand." He didn't have enough time before Raven grabbed his hand and looked into it deep. She traced her fingers over the palm of his hand. Small bubbles of white and black danced around her fingers before falling to his palm to dance.

Garfield looked at Aaron in question, he shrugged and looked at Raven's magic.

"I see…" She trailed, letting her fingers dance on his palm, her fingers moved on their own. "... A protective animal… A strong, loving and helpful creature… Something looking for affection…" Her fingers moved along the lines in his hand, her touch was almost feather touch, as he could barely feel it.

The black and white magic surrounded his hand in beams that shot around in protective manners.

"I see…" Her eyes narrowed. "... Raw power, desire, pain…" She lifted her gaze to Garfield's eyes. "Something happened to him, making him almost invisible to you." She let go of his hand and let it fall to the ground gently.

Garfield sat there, kinda dazed. The tingling feeling still remained. "What?!" He said rather loudly.

"Did something happen to you Garfield?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know, what would you think happened?"

"Something happened to you in your youth, something that locked your animal inside." Raven lifted his face with her hand. "But we'll help you unlock him, if you want that is."

"What do you mean 'if I want to.'?" He asked slightly shocked.

"The animal inside you has been locked for, what I would guess at least ten years, will be new to the world and really confused and raw. The animal will carve to release his instinct, and an animal like that won't take it easy." Raven looked into his eyes.

"Will I be dangerous?" He asked.

Raven laughed. "I won't believe so, the animal is you. He loves the same things as you do, and he will protect them." Raven rubbed his shoulder gently.

"My parents didn't have these 'powers', you speak of." Garfield rubbed his temple with closed eyes.

"Which of them were the Logan?" Aaron asked.

"My mother."

"I see, the females in the Logan family has always been strong. I would believe she didn't want to chase any of you off with her animal. In this time, a human suddenly transforming into an animal is strange and scary." Aaron said.

"How come you two didn't bother to hide your magic?" Garfield asked.

"For me it was pretty obvious." Raven laughed.

"And you and your friend was just there when I first came." Aaron said as he moved, he stood up and took out his hand. "Having elemental powers are sort of useful." He let his hand blaze with fire. "My trick is emotions and control." water appeared out thin air and surrounded the flame, not letting reach a leaf that was held in the air by a thin breeze.

"Like the water, I use myself to control what's uncontrollable." He let his hand drop as everything vanished. "Raven."

Raven nodded and stood up, she held out both her hands. Darkness erupted from one and light from the other. The light and the dark swirled around each other dancing around her hand.

"I need calmness and control." The light and dark formed two figures of humans, the light creating a female with a long dress and the darkness making a tall man. They took each other's hand. "My emotions dance with my magic, making it hard to control, but I never let it out of control."

The sight of the two figures were fun to watch, one could tell she had control, but had lost a little over the years as the figures would slip every so often.

"Our power comes from our core, our soul. Which means it can't be taken, only magic could." Aaron said as he sat down, Raven stopped her show and sat down as well. "Malchior would be able to take our powers, but not without a fight."

"What power does Malchior have?" Garfield asked.

Raven looked at Aaron, he knew she wanted him to tell, but she had to. Aaron shook his head and Raven sighed. "Malchior have an ability to control minds." Raven said, she turned away.

"That's how he almost got Raven to marry him. He manipulated her mind into thinking she was in love with him. Luckily I broke the spell, but I was sure I killed him." Aaron shook his head and laid it down in his hands. "After the war, I saw myself killing him." Aaron screamed.

"From what it appears, Malchior tricked you into thinking so. I wouldn't be surprised." Raven grumbled.

"So how can we stop him?" Garfield asked.

"We don't know, but." Everyone turned to Aaron. "Malchior can only control the minds he have touched their aura. He touched ours when we were younger, I don't know how he did it, but he did."

"Aaron, don't blame yourself. We may be vulnerable to him, but that won't stop us from fighting him." Raven said with a sad smile. "We'll stop him." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay, so I'm getting into the adventure part. I hope, everything gets better from here. Someone asked if I jumped a chapter last time, but no. They were attacked off screen.**


	10. Chapter 10: The dark castle of Nol

**Chapter 10: The dark castle of Nol**

Malchior awaited his soul servant on his throne. He tapped his fingers against the black arm, his eyes narrowed as he watched the sun go down by the mountains. The picture was shown from the crystal ball he held in his other hand.

He growled. "This was not supposed to happen!" He yelled in anger as he saw Raven and the mortal boy kiss on top of the cliff.

The mad king threw the crystal ball to the ground, it bounced two or three times before starting to roll.

An old woman with white hair walked into the room. The woman wore a long white dress that covered most of her body. Her eyes shone with a bright light gray colour. The old woman picked up the crystal ball and rubbed it with her long sleeve.

"My dear lord…" The old woman's voice cracked, making it sound like she was over a hundred years old. "... The crystal ball will break with not many more hits." She said low.

"I do not care! We will get a new one." The king yelled at the old woman.

"Crystal balls are not easy to come by." She put the crystal into her sleeve and it just vanished. The old woman walked up to Malchior's throne. "Lady Raven will fight you no matter what you do, my lord."

"I do not need guidance from an old lady!" He roared.

"Your mother told me to be your guardian, and I have done my job so far." The woman said, she lifted her old shaky hand to the huge room. "Marti, el, courys." She chanted.

An image appeared in the middle of the room. The image started out in a blur before forming, the image showed… Raven.

She was hanging by the arms against a wall. Golden chains held her up, the chankels around her wrists held two ruby gems, each glowing deadly red. Raven herself was dressed in what seemed like a slave dress. Tears streamed down her face.

She suddenly moved, she jerked sharply in the chakles.

"Why are you showing me this, Victoria?" Malchior asked.

"This is her future, and I do not wish it upon her. Even for you, this would be cruel." She said.

"How do you know?" He hissed, somehow he wanted this to be the future and at the same not.

"I am showing you this for you to make a choice. You let her be and take the power you have or you could give her the torture you see here." The image stopped as the woman walked away.

She stopped in the dark doorway when Malchior called to her. "What will happen if I let her be?" He asked.

"She will live her life with Logan. And yet, Logan is not human. He's a beast. I'm sure you remember them." The woman smiled, showing her loss of teeth.

"Yes, one of them killed my brother in the war." Malchior hissed. "Not that I liked him, but they speared me the pleasure of killing him." He growled.

"Please my lord, Lady Raven and Lord Aaron are innocent in the rights eye." She walked into the darkness of the doorway, leaving Malchior to his thoughts.

He rose from his throne in anger. Walking over to a flaming standing chandelier and pushed it over, letting the glowing coal fall to the dark stone floor.

He roared in anger, his inner dragon showing hard. His wings flared and his eyes turned pure red, the whiteness in his hair vanished. He took out his hand and summoned the crystal ball.

A picture of Raven appeared, she was sleeping in what seemed like a moving car.

" **You will be mine Raven… No matter where you hide, I will find you."** His voice changed into a grave deep and angry voice. **"And I will not stop until you are my queen."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was fast asleep in the moving car, she was laying on top of Garfield in the back seat. She snuggled up to his chest feeling safe in the danger the three were in.

Aaron sat in the front seat, from time to time glaring at the couple in the back seat. He smiled from time to time, it was nice seeing Raven smile in her sleep.

For so many years she had been crying in her sleep, asking for his protection and he was never able to give it. Even when she was with him at night, she would still cry. It made him happy, that someone was able to give her the protection he couldn't.

It also made him a little jealous, Garfield, who hadn't known Raven for such a long time, was able to give her the comfort she had ever wanted.

Aaron turned back to the road and sighed. Letting a smile cross his face he thought. _I can't be mad at them, she deserve it. And if he is the only one who can give it, so be it._

A few hours later the car stopped. Raven woke softly as she lifted her eyelid. The bright light quickly made her shut them. She groaned and lifted herself from Garfield's warm chest.

Looking out the window she saw Aaron standing with his back to the car talking to some people. The people seemed friendly as they were hugging each other. They were only about five people, but they could be more inside the house behind them. Aaron turned around and saw Raven looking at them, he smiled and waved his hand for her to come closer.

Raven climber out of the car, closing it gently as Garfield was still sleeping. She walked carefully over to her brother, holding onto his upper arm.

"Raven I want you to meet, Ulric. He's a good friend of mine and is not human." An old man gave out his hand and Raven gently shook it. The old man was bent with a wooden staff in his hand, he wore a worn blue cloak and long white beard. Small glasses placed on his big nose, his green eyes showing brightly behind the glass.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Raven." He kissed her hand gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." Raven said.

"Oh don't be so formal, we're all friends here." Ulric laughed. "And who is your friend in the car?" Ulric asked as he peeked over their shoulder.

They turned around and saw Garfield peek over the edge of the window. Raven smiled and waved for him to come. He did, walked out to them.

"Garfield, Ulric, Ulric, Garfield." Aaron waved between the two of them.

The two shook their hands and nodded.

"Anyway, let's go meet the family." Ulric gathered the tree inside the house. There they were meet with the four people Raven had seen earlier. An old woman, a middle aged man, a middle aged woman and a child girl.

The old woman was known as Alice. The man, Leo. The woman, Marie. And the little girl, Rose. The three young, were all blond with green eyes.

"They helped me when I was in need, they're trusted." Aaron said as he chewed down on a carrot.

"Aaron said you weren't human, you were like us." Raven said.

"Indeed, we may not be immortal, but we have was a power switcher, that meant he could switch power with whoever he wanted. Alice was a healer, Leo a invisibility user, Marie a potion maker and Rose was a in training Aura magician. Aura magic was a strong ability, but also a dangerous one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was sitting with Rose outside, the two went really well together. "Your magic is about aura's?" Rave asked with a smile.

"Yes, I've been training a lot, but there's not many auras around to train on." Raven nodded to the little girl.

"How strong are you?"

"I don't know, mom said I came to a level of choking an aura." Raven looked at her shocked.

"That's a powerful move, I bet you'll grow up to be a powerful magician."

"I wish, in these days magic isn't noticed." Rose looked at the ground, playing with the flower in her hand. "My ability isn't a good one, my dad says if I'm not careful I'll get taken to the king for him to use." Rose looked away from the flower.

"That won't happen, Rose I may not have known you for such a long time, but I know that you will be able to use your power when you need to. You just don't have to be afraid to use it." Raven placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you, Raven." The little girl hugged her before running off.

"I see you two got along very well." Raven turned and saw Aaron stand in the shadow of the house.

"So?" She asked and turned away, Aaron sat down next to her after a few seconds.

"You might want to check your boyfriend, I think Ulric is trying to unlock his animal." Aaron laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Ulric is using dog methods." Aaron and Raven laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I went out he was trying to lure the animal out with dog treat."

Seconds later Garfield bursted out the door, with a dog treat in his mouth. "Guys! You have to try this!" He gave them a treat each. "They're surprisingly good."

"You have a dog, have you never tried them?" Raven asked.

"No." He took another bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria watched the three laugh in her crystal ball, the dark castle was never fun to be in and she would get little pleasure to see people laugh.

Victoria smiled softly, before smirking evilly. "So the little girl can choke an aura?" She asked herself.

"No!" She yelled. "I will not allow such a young girl fall into my lord's hands." She shook her head.

She waved her hand in front of the crystal, making the picture fade. It soon appeared as a new form.

Raven.

She was sitting alone in the forest, leaning against a branch. Victoria knew what this was, the future. She leaned in, Raven had been crying.

Changing the viewpoint she pointed it down. The two boys were sitting under the tree, she quickly guessed what had happened, but kept it to herself.

She changed the image again.

This time a old picture of Nol. Before Malchior was born.

The land of the sun as it was often called. Nol had been such a beautiful place, but when the two twins were born, they knew of their fate. When Victoria told the king and queen about their son's future they wanted to stop the land that were to kill their son.

They attacked Azarath, Jump village. many were lost in the battle, but in the attack. The family witness Malachi's death.

Malachi was Malchior's older brother, born minutes before him. Malachi was 'the nice twin' as many said, but he died that day. Victoria was sent to guard their remaining son with her life, and so she did.

But Malchior became corrupt, not of the loss of his brother, but the pain of not getting to kill him himself. Malchior knew of his fate of becoming king, but Malachi was in the way.

The dark prince grew darker and darker, victoria tried to help him, but couldn't. The prince became corrupted by dark magic and was taken over by an old dragon soul who wanted nothing more than power.

He wished to marry Raven, to use her powers for his own gain. He knew she was powerful, even more powerful than him and Trigon.

Victoria sighed and let the once white kingdom fade into black. It was a sad sight, but she'd been there. Unable to stop him, nothing could stop him.

But maybe...

… Raven could…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I can't put this story down now! Even I can't wait for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: The beast inside

**Chapter 11: The beast inside**

Garfield brushed Raven's hair out of her face. They were laying in a grass field not too far away from the house.

The house was old stone, with brown roof, the house was styled victorian, three floors. There was a lot of forest around the house, but the house itself was placed inside a clearing, tall grass fields were surrounding the grounds.

"Do you think we're safe here?" Garfield asked.

"For now, Leo has an invisibility spell around the clearing, if not anyone get's too close we should be safe." Raven said with closed eyes.

"Okay." He crossed his legs in front of her. "So what now?"

Raven looked at him with a smile. "I want to find your animal." Garfield sent her a look. "I'm not going to use Ulric's methods."

"Thanks…" Garfield sighed. "Even if those treats were good, I don't think I should eat many more. I have been having a mad stomach all day." He grabbed his belly with a sad look.

"Anyway… Let's start, I need to find out what happened in your youth. If I don't know what locked your animal up, I can't help release it."

"What do you need to do?"

"I will travel into your mind, I need to take Rose with me. She'll be able to help me control your aura. I talked with her earlier, she was a little afraid, but I promised to keep her safe. She agreed, we got her parents agreement. But we need yours."

"Fine."

"That easy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to help and if bringing my animal out does that. Do it."

Raven nodded. "I'll find Rose, go inside." The two went on their way.

an hour later the entire household was inside one of the guest rooms. Garfield was told to lie down on the bed since he'd fall into a coma state when the girls entered.

"Raven, please keep her safe." Alice begged.

"I will." She turned to the brave little girl. "You ready?"

Rose nodded and took her hand over Garfield's head. "Relax." She said. Garfield closed his eyes and fell into a sleep.

Raven placed her hand on Rose's shoulder, closing her eyes. The two girls vanished into Garfield's mind.

"I hope they come back safe." Marie said sad.

"They will." Aaron promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls fell into a grass field with a loud thump. Raven got up fast and looked around, Rose wasn't far away from her, the little girl rubbed her head before looking around.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I've never been mind traveling before." She said.

The two girls stood up and looked around. They were in a huge grass field with forest far in the ends.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"This must be a place he knows, somewhere that calms him. Come on." Rose took Raven's hand as they walked towards the sun of the field.

The two walked for a while before ending up in a hallway that they walked into out of nowhere.

The hallway was long with wooden walls and a red carpet floor. From what they could tell the hallway had five doors. Four on opposite walls and one at the far end.

"Come on." Raven muttered and took a few steps in.

They walked up to the first door, they noticed that the doors were labeled. **Dreams, Memories, Thoughts, Knowledge** and **emotions.**

"Let's stay away from emotions, I feel like that's a bad idea." Raven muttered as she glared at the door.

"Yes, let's go where we need to go." Rose pointed to the door labeled **Memories**.

"Even though I'm curious about his dreams." Raven smirked, before Rose groaned and dragged Raven into the memory door.

The girls walked into a pitch black room.

Raven looked around. "I knew he didn't have anything in his head." She muttered, making Rose laugh.

A light came over not long away from them. It shone down on a thick brown book.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"His memories." Raven opened the book, her eyes turned white for a second before changing back. "They're willing to show us."

A bright flash erupted from the book as the pages turned rapidly on their own, the åages stopped and Raven and Rose were teleported into the page.

The two landed in yet another field.

"Where are we now?" Rose asked.

Raven looked around for a second. "We're in Jump, the school I think." They stood in front of Jump city school.

"Look!" Rose yelled and pointed to a little boy with blond hair. He was sitting on a bench and reading what seemed to be a science book. The little boy had glasses that he pushed up every so often.

"That's Garfield." Raven smiled.

"He was cute as a child." Rose said.

"Hey! He's mine." Raven yelled, trying to hide her laughter.

The two girls walked up to the boy.

"Hi." Rose said, Garfield didn't move. Like he didn't notice them.

"We're not here Rose, we just need to watch." The two stepped back and watched the scene that was about to form.

Three older kids walked up to Garfield.

"Hey kid!" The biggest yelled. Garfield looked up, his pupils shrunk.

The two others grabbed Garfield's books. One threw it at the ground and stomped on it, the other picked one up and ripped it. Garfield just sat there sad, the two girls saw tears form in his eyes.

"Hey nerd! Watch out!" The big boy yelled as he pushed Garfield off the bench. He fell to the ground hard. Sitting up he rubbed his bleeding chin.

Raven had to hold Rose back as she tightened her fist and started to stomp towards them. "Rose you can't do anything." Raven said.

"I want to help!" The girl screamed.

"I know, I want to too." Raven said sad, tears had formed in her eyes before they narrowed.

Garfield was sitting on the ground still, but as Raven looked into his eyes she saw his animal wanting to be free. He clutched his head and cried.

"What's the matter nerd!?" The bully yelled.

"Stop it." Garfield yelled.

"Or what? You're going to tell mommy?" The bully teased.

Garfield turned to the ground. Raven looked closer. Garfield's fingernails started to grow longer, his teeth grew sharper, his hair grew slowly, at this point Garfield's pupils was gone, leaving only the primal, angry animal inside him.

"Garfield!" The girls turned and saw a woman run up to Garfield. The bullies had run off by now.

"Mommy!" Garfield hugged her tight and cried.

"Baby it's okay, shh…" She hugged him. The animalistic features vanished.

"I almost transformed." He said low.

"But you didn't." His mother said.

"It was my fault." He cried.

"No."

"I could have hurt them."

"But you didn't."

The two girls were thrown out of the memory and into reality. They fell down on the ground next to the bed.

"Raven!" Aaron yelled and ran up to the girls, Leo joined him and helped Rose up. "What did you find?" He asked.

"I know what's holding him back." Raven turned to Garfield, she placed her hands on the side of his face. Her hands glowed white before Garfield's eyes opened. "Welcome back." She smiled.

"Raven?"

"I'm here Garfield." She said, she knew he dreamt what happened. "And I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Garfield hugged her.

"I wish we could have stopped them." Rose said as she sat down next to Raven.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes, we need to do this alone, come on." The two walked outside into the field.

The family and Aaron stood on the porch and watched.

"Garfield." Raven took his hand. "You blamed yourself for almost transforming in front of bullies, you said you could have hurt them, you blamed yourself, you blamed your animal. And for him to be free, you need to accept him."

Raven's words bore into him.

"How?"

"You resist the animal, wanting nothing to do with him, but he's there. He want to help you, but you have to work together."

"I don't know if I can?"

"Why?"

"It's so long ago, and I almost hurt them."

"Almost, you didn't."

"Only because mom came in time."

"You were a child."

Garfield looked at the ground. "I'll try."

"You don't have to do it now, take the time you need, but tell me. When you forgive yourself, your animal will want to come out." Garfield looked at her. "Don't worry, the animal is you, it loves the same things as you do and can't harm them."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield laid in bed, thinking. Raven was curled up against his chest. He felt her stir and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

He hushed into her ear whispering. "It's okay, I'm here, and nothing is going to harm you." Without him noticing, his eyes shifted colour, they turned pure green and glowed.

He didn't noticed until he saw the faint glow in Raven's hair. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his neck, looking into a small mirror across the room he saw his eyes glow.

As gentle as possible he lifted Raven off his chest.

He got out of bed and looked into the little mirror, he lifted it into his hand. The glow was still there and it was swirling.

He felt a growl for in his chest, letting it out he dropped the mirror. It fell to the floor and shattered.

Garfield fell to his knees and gripped his head in pain. Pain was running in his body like wildfire. He almost screamed, when he felt a warm comforting hand on his shoulder.

He turned with teary eyes. Raven stood next to him, she knelt down next to him.

Wrapping her arms around him she whispered. "It's okay, let him come." The words were comforting, even in all the pain that roared in his ears.

He relaxed and closed her eyes. He felt the animal grow, had he forgiven himself? He couldn't recall it.

"It's okay Garfield." He heard Raven's voice again.

He turned to look at her, only to find her body much smaller. His now huge claws were gently wrapped around her. He saw that her face was buried in green fur.

"It's okay, relax. Let him be." She whispered and looked into his eyes. "I know you're scared, just let him give you control again." Garfield closed his eyes, letting out loud breaths, he felt himself gain control.

"That's good, now, try to change back." He tried, he felt his body shrink, this time he didn't feel any pain.

"There you are." Raven lifted some of his blond hair out of the way, she kissed him gently and smiled.

"I did it?" He asked.

Raven nodded. "And I couldn't be more proud." Raven helped Garfield back to the bed. "We'll clean that up in the morning, you need to rest now."

"What was the animal?" Garfield asked.

"It's ancient, it never really got a name. We know them as Beasts. They were everything from dangerous to sweethearts." Raven smiled.

"What am I?"

"Something in between, I could tell he was harmless, at least to me. But there was an angry and powerful protectiveness in him. He would hurt to protect. But don't let that stop you, we can train a little tomorrow." Raven closed her arms around Garfield's chest again.

"I love you, Raven." Garfield whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more…" Raven muttered.

"I can't argue, can I?" He asked with a smile.

"No… Sleep now." She gently lifted her head and carefully used her fingers to close his eyes. He laughed and felt her fall against his chest.

To be honest he was a little scared for tomorrow. What if he couldn't control it? What if he hurt anyone? He kept his eyes closed as he tried to think of anything else.

He thought about Raven, how she felt against him. He smiled and let sleep take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 **Okay, I think next chapter is going to have action… Maybe… If I can do that… Anyway, until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Poor decision

**Chapter 12: Poor decision**

Malchior threw the crystal ball at the ground, this time it shattered. He roared in anger. "NO!" He yelled. "She wasn't supposed to awake him!"

Victoria quietly went up to the crystal pieces of the ball and picked them up.

Magic was thrown around the room in the blindness of Malchior. His magic was much more stronger when he was angry. Shadow souls came up from the floor and looked at their king.

"I didn't summon you!" He roared, the dark windows shaking. The souls quickly vanished in fear. "NO! Now they're much stronger!" He yelled.

"I apologize my king, but maybe it is for the best." Victoria said as she put the crystal pieces in her pocket.

"How could this be better?!"

"More power than one can hold, can bring one's downfall." She said as she walked up to the king.

"What? Your riddles are confusing." He yelled.

"What I am trying to say is… Garfield has not known his powers, he is new to them and will have to learn. He's a child with too much power, if he does not learn to control them, he will go down with them."

XxX

 **(New thing! :D)**

"Again!" Aaron yelled.

Garfield facepalmed into the ground. "Dude, we can't take one break?" He whined.

"I'm sorry Garfield, but you need to control this. You are a powerful ally at this point, and I'm not letting that go." He reached out a hand to help Garfield up, after taking it, Aaron felt how tired he really was. "Fine, take a break, I'll get you in ten minutes." Aaron walked off.

"Thanks… I guess." Garfield said as he tried to catch his breath.

"He's wearing you out?" Garfield looked to the side and smiled, Raven stood a few feet away with a glass of water and a towel.

Garfield gasped. "Yeah." Raven gave him the glass, he took it and swallowed the whole thing in one go. She gently reached out with the towel and wiped his forehead.

"He trained me too when we were younger, he tried a few weeks after I learned how to walk." They laughed. "But it didn't work out, so we instead waited until I at least could run on my own."

Garfield smiled as he felt Raven wrap the towel around Garfield's shoulders. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm helping Rose with her magic. She's really talented, I learned that when she choke and aura, she kills their soul shield."

"What?"

"An aura is like the shield to one's soul, if Rose killed their aura another could kill their soul. And when someone does that, their soul can't come back." She looked at Aaron by the forest. "I think that's what happened when Aaron said he killed Malchior. Aaron didn't have the power to kill his soul, so instead his soul just formed a new life."

"Okay, there is much I don't get and I'll leave the magic to you guys." Garfield laughed.

Raven looked at him and laughed. "Fine…"

A few minutes later Aaron walked up to them. "Garfield, you ready?"

Garfield sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Raven laughed before kissing his cheek. "Good look."

Garfield nodded and kissed Raven's cheek quickly and muttered a thanks and I need it.

 **xXx**

Aaron leaned against one of the trees, it was night and everyone had fallen asleep. But he didn't feel like sleeping, something was coming, and coming fast.

He looked up into the sky. Stars shone over him and the moon gave him the ability to at least see the outline of the things around him. It wasn't much, most trees, tall grass and the house. Aaron closed his eyes and listened.

The sound of the grasshoppers swung around him, as he opened his eyes again he saw that the fireflies had begun their dance over the sky.

It was truly a sight of wonders and hope.

That's when something hit him. Was he really willing to let Raven fight this fight? He had lost her once to a similar battle, he didn't want to lose her again. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I can't lose her again." He muttered.

Turning back to the house he walked inside. Finding the bag Leo had gotten him a few years back, he packed up a little of what he needed. Food, clothes and the most important thing he owned. It was a small silver necklace with a carving of him and Raven. They didn't have photos 9000 years ago, but he got this necklace made after the war. He needed something to hold dear that reminded him of Raven.

He hadn't taken it out when Raven was near, when she was near he didn't need it.

He sighed before finding a piece of paper and writing down a small note.

 _Dear Raven, Garfield, Rose, Alice, Ulric, Leo and Marie_

 _I am going out on a few arrens away from the house, I will hopefully be back in a few days._

 _Aaron_

He knew Raven would read straight through his lie, even if it was written on paper. He laughed a little, she was always able to see through his lies, paper, face to face or telepathically. Well the last one has never been hard for her, they shared a bond, a brother sister bond. She just knew when he lied, and he knew when she lied.

"I'm sorry Raven." He pressed the paper to his lips before placing it on the table next to the front door. Two water drops fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry… I love you…" With that, he ran out the door, closing it gently not to make any sound.

 **xXx**

The sun rose over the mountains, Aaron felt Raven's sadness in his heart. She had just read the note and she knew where he had gone. And that maybe, he wasn't coming back.

The brave magician looked out to the sea, Nol stood in the sea. Black clouds hanging over it. Aaron stood on a grassy field on the shores.

Nol had been enchanted when Malchior took over the once beautiful kingdom. No mortal could see it from the shores, luckily Aaron was no mortal.

He looked into the darkness for another minute, feeling the breeze rush past him bringing some of his hair with it.

Aaron looked down to the shoreline. Two small pillars stood randomly in the water, they both had been marked with dragons. And when he walked up to them, a stone path erupted from the water as he walked. The stone path vanished down into the water again when he'd walked by.

Raven's voice rung in the back of his mind. She asked where he was, was he safe? When would he come back? He didn't answer any of them, he knew that the chance of him coming back was slim.

And she had Garfield now, all he could do was be happy for them.

Aaron came to a stop at the huge black metal doors. He stood there for a second before they opened. As he walked through the village, he noticed the dead look in the villagers eyes.

Their eyes were light gray, almost white. They were all limping around and groaning, some looked at him or at least it looked like it. But something was strange, they did seem to notice him, they just didn't or couldn't react.

He also noticed that shadow souls were wandering around, many held onto a black spear with a white blade on the top. He could tell that the blade held some kind of poison.

When he came up to the wide doors of the castle, he took a deep breath.

"Ahh… Aaron, what a pleasure to see you again." Malchior said as he stood up with wide open arms. Victoria stood by his side, her eyes were wide and fear, surprise and worry. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nobody." Aaron attacked. Sending a wave of fire towards the king.

Malchior raised a shield, but was surprised when roots grew out of the ground, fire covered the roots and started to burn on his skin.

"Hehe…" Malchior laughed. "I'm not the weak wizard you fought after the war Aaron, I'm the king." The roots turned to ash as Malchior's magic attacked. Malchior threw out swords from thin air.

Aaron jumped out of the way, one cut his arm, but luckily it wasn't fatal. Aaron striked again by using a combined attack, he used the wind to speed up the fire he threw. Rising a rock to the center of the flame he created a meteor at high speed.

Malchior reached out his hands, he flew back a few feet, but he smiled. The still burning meteor had landed in his hands. "Nice try." Malchior threw the meteor back.

Aaron barely managed to dodge in time, but as soon as he rose, two shadow souls took him by the arms.

The souls held him still, he tried to move his legs but found them stuck.

Malchior walked up to Aaron with a smile. "You know Aaron, you're different. From Raven that is, you're willing to risk your life to protect her."

Aaron cut him off. "I'd do anything for her! I won't lose her again!" He spit in Malchior's face.

The now angry king wiped the spit from his cheek. "Hehe… Then I guess you made a mistake." He walked over to Victoria, who gave Malchior a crystal ball. Malchior waved it a few times in front of Aaron. "Have a look…" Aaron looked into the crystal, his eyes widened in terror.

 **xXx**

 **I'm evil, I end on a cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, promise.**


	13. Chapter 13: The capture

**Chapter 13: The capture**

Raven, Garfield and the family was thrown into a black prison wagon. Rose curled up into Marie's lap. The little girl was terrified.

Raven leaned onto Garfield, who leaned back trying to comfort her.

They had been ambushed, nobody knew how, but somehow the Souls found them, the invisibility must had worn off. Leo told them he didn't know what had happened, the spell had been on since Aaron first appeared.

Alice sat alone in the wagon as they were brought somewhere, the souls had killed Ulric right in front of them, proving their power. The poor old woman was heartbroken and barely had enough strength to sit right.

Raven motioned to Garfield for him to help her, he did. Crawling up to the old lady, he wrapped his arms around her. A second passed before the old woman broke out crying. Raven joined their hug of comfort.

The old woman sobbed into the two's shoulders. "I'm sorry…" She cried.

"No…" Garfield started.

"You're brave… Don't be sorry, we couldn't stop them. But we'll keep living… In Ulric's name and honor." Raven smiled, she was suddenly attacked by another hug.

"Thank you…" She cried again.

 **xXx**

The group had fallen asleep in the wagon, they cuddled close to each other as the night had fallen and the cold was seeping in. Alice was sleeping with Rose wrapped around her, Rose felt the need to comfort her. Marie and Leo was sleeping close and Garfield and Raven slept close.

Well Garfield wasn't sleeping, he couldn't. He looked down at Raven, she was cuddled up to his chest, he held his arm around her, refusing to let her go. Taking a deep breath, he felt her stir.

"Hmm?... Garfield?" She murmured as her tired eyes looked into his.

"I'm here Rae…" He wrapped his arm around her tighter. "I'm here… I promise…"

She cuddled closer, wanting to feel protected. "I won't go anywhere…" She muttered with a smile.

"Good, because I can't sleep without me dream…" He kissed her forehead.

"That was so cheesy…" He heard before he laughed lightly.

"I know."

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

 **xXx**

The wagon stopped and woke the group from their almost peaceful slumber. They watched as souls opened the dark doors. They felt an invisible force push them out of the wagon and onto the floor.

The wagon vanished right behind them as they fell.

One by one they got to their feet and looked around. They were surrounded by shadow souls in the middle of the dark city of Nol.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she squeezed the Alice's hand.

One of the souls floated up to them, it didn't say anything, but he pushed Marie and Leo apart and began to drag Leo a few feet away. There, the soul placed its hands on each side of Leo's head, before suddenly snapping his neck.

Marie fell to the floor with a scream, Rose joined her mother next to the body of Leo. The two girl cried, before the soul pulled them away by their hair. Rose was handed over to Alice and Marie was dragged into the castle.

Raven had looked away when the soul killed Leo, she had buried her face in Garfield's chest, seeking comfort. He wrapped an arm around her.

" **Move…"** A soul hissed.

They were forced into the dark castle, where each was thrown to their knees in front of Malchior's throne.

"Welcome!" He greeted with his arms stretched out. "I have been waiting a long time for this…" He mused.

Garfield was about to rise and yell at him, when Raven stopped him she shook her head to him and whispered. "Not now, he could hurt someone…" She turned to face Malchior on her own. "What do you want with us?" She asked loudly.

Malchior smirked. "Dear, sweet Raven… You know very well what I want." His eyes became hidden in the shadow of his hair.

"Do tell."

Malchior huffed. "Fine. I want the same as I did 9000 years ago, your powers…. But since, I could not take them from your body…" He stood up and began to phase back and forth in front of his throne. "I want you Raven…" He lifted his hand and a black smoke grew from his palm.

A black tiara formed in his hand. The tiara was formed with black thorns and in the middle, was a black raven that held a big amethyst.

"No." Raven said before Malchior opened his mouth again.

"No?"

"No. I won't be yours, not then, not now, not ever!" The floor shook under her feet.

"Give up Malchior, she doesn't want anything to do with you." Alice said, the old woman had been eyeing Victoria since they came into the throne room. "Sister, you raised him, do you not have anything to say?"

Victoria stood still as she looked at the small group. "No." She said and turned away.

"Then you have brought our death to the surface." A bright yellow light shone from the old woman. She threw it at Victoria, but the other old woman threw up a bright purple shield.

"Sister, I have nothing to say to the king. He is king and shall do as he please." Victoria bowed before Malchior, then started to walk away.

"Mother would have been disappointed." Victoria turned to Alice. "You heard me Victoria, mother would have been disappointed."

"Stop it, mother died a long time ago. She would not care for whatever I did." Victoria screamed.

"What is going on?" Malchior asked.

"If you would be so kind, my lord, I would like to take my sister out for a private talk." Malchior nodded to the souls to take Alice out with Victoria.

"So where were we?" Malchior asked. "Ah! I remember!" He clapped his hand and a few seconds later, two shadow souls came into the room they dragged along what seemed to be a broken and bruised Aaron.

"Aaron!" Raven and Garfield yelled at the same time.

"Raven? G-Garfield?..." Aaron was laying on his side bleeding from his shoulder, nose, his legs and his arms. "You're okay…" He muttered.

"We?! What about you?!" Raven tried to crawl forward, but the souls held her back.

"What a lovely reunion…" Everyone turned to Malchior. "But, I'll have to break it up. Take them to the cells, and bring my lovely fiancee to her new chamber."

Raven threw herself at Garfield, they tried to hold onto each other, but the souls ripped them apart. Raven was dragged into a hallway on the right and Garfield, Rose, Marie and Aaron were dragged into the left.


	14. Chapter 14: Memory

**Chapter 14: Memory**

 _A little purple haired girl ran with her black haired brother. The little girl's hand was hold almost painfully tight by her brother, she didn't understand why they were running, but something told her not to stop._

 _The little girl wore a small knee long gray dress with a laced edge, she was barefoot, just like her brother who wore a dusty white shirt and worn pants._

" _Raven, you gotta keep up." Her brother said as he felt her fall behind._

" _Aaron, I can't…" Raven fell to the ground, her body shaking from both being wet from the rain and exhaustion._

" _Raven, you gotta. Or else they're going to find us…" Aaron looked around worried, before looking down on his little sister. "I know this is hard, but… You can't give up." He lifted her chin to face him. "We have to get away from him."_

 _Raven nodded before climbing onto her feet, she swayed a few times before Aaron sighed. He lifted her onto his back and began to run again._

" _Look out for anything, I'll focus on getting us out of here." Raven nodded as she looked around._

 _Aaron ran for a long while, his feet was slowly giving out. He had almost lost the feeling in them, the cold water from the soaked forest floor didn't help. He had to stop multiple times to catch his breath, when he did so he asked Raven if she'd seen anything._

 _Aaron placed Raven on the ground, he needed to sit down for a second, they walked over to an old hollow tree. The tree was big enough to fit them both and it was dry. They couldn't risk making fire so instead Aaron made sure Raven wasn't freezing, he didn't think it would help, but he took off his shirt and placed it around Raven. The shirt was wet, but enough to hopefully keep her warm._

 _She shook her head. "No, you need it." She handed it back to him, only for him to take it and wrap it around her._

" _You need it more, I'll be fine." He rubbed his hands together. "I may not make a big fire, but I can make a small one." He made fire form in his hands. He held it down so both could get enough warmth from it._

" _Aaron? Why are we running again?" Raven asked as she lifted her hands to the fire._

" _Father wants us to take over the empire, I can't take over as a leader of slavery and if I were to run away on my own, you'd be the next in line. I don't want you to be like him." The small fire died from Aaron exhaustion._

 _He leaned back against the dead bark. "I don't even get how mother fell for him? I mean he's an emperor of slaves. Half our kingdom is slaves…" He felt Raven snuggle up under his arm._

" _Maybe we should stay the night?" She suggested._

" _No, we'll rest a little bit, but we can't stay the night. They'll find us easier if we run in the day and we're still close enough to the empire's walls. I don't want you to get hurt Raven…" Aaron kissed her forehead and noticed that she had fallen asleep._

 _Not even ten minutes later Aaron had fallen asleep himself._

 _When they woke up again, Raven had no memory of what had happen. But Aaron remembered. They were caught._

 _Aaron had felt someone pull them out of the hollow tree, he tried to fight them, but was put under a sleeping spell. The last thing he heard was the captain of the guard. "We found them, the duke and duchess*, one tried to fight but we put him under the spell and the other is out cold, we're bringing them back now."_

 _Aaron cursed as he sat up in the medical bed. He looked around and found Raven in the bed next to him, she was sleeping facing towards him. He jumped out of bed, but his legs failed and he fell to the ground._

 _He had to hold onto things around him to walk and when he made it to Raven he brushed some of her hair out her face. "I'm sorry Raven… I should have protected you." He knew he couldn't protect her from the fate that would occur in her future._

" _Sir Aaron, please get back to bed, you're exhausted." A nurse said as she ran up to him, she took his arm gently and started to lead him back to his bed. "Lady Raven is perfectly fine, she is just tired." The nurse said._

" _What happened?" Aaron asked, even though he knew every little detail._

 _The nurse paused and looked away before saying. "Well, you were out hunting and you didn't return so emperor Trigon sent out guards to find you." She lied._

" _What about Raven?"_

" _She was out playing when it started to Rain, she wanted to stay close to you when you got back so she fell asleep here." The nurse bowed before rushing out the room._

 _He knew it, they had changed their memory, or Raven's. The magic didn't seem to work on him, but Raven was another thing. He looked over to her when she started to stir._

 _Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. "Aaron? What happened?" She asked._

" _What do you remember?" Aaron's eyes narrowed._

" _Umm… I was playing then you came home all sick…" He knew it, the magic worked on Raven, now there was nothing he could do._

 **xXx**

"Malchior was after Raven from the moment they meet. He knew Raven held great power… He tried to wed her at five years! I tried to run away with her to protect her from him, but I failed." Aaron rubbed his forehead with chained wrists.

Garfield sat on the other side of the stone cell. Both had shackles on their wrists, ankles and neck. "I'm sorry Aaron, but I don't get it. First how much older is Malchior than Raven? I got the hint that you were also running away from your father."

Aaron sighed and rubbed his chin. "Well, Malchior is my age so he's eight years older than her. And yes, we did also try to run away from our father, as I said; I didn't want to run a slave land. I was thirteen at the time, Raven was five I believe."

"Okay, wait… Malchior wanted to marry Raven he was thirteen?!"

"He's a strange guy, I don't know and don't want to know what's going on inside his head." Aaron shook his head. "I really wish I could save her now…" He looked at Garfield. "But you have to do it now, I can't be her hero anymore… You have to be her hero…"

 **xXx**

 *** I couldn't remember if I called them anything else like prince or princess, but I searched it up "What's the title of the son or daughter of an emperor?" And duke and duchess was what I got. Don't kill me!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon vs Wyvern

**Chapter 15: Dragon vs Wyvern**

Raven was kneeling on the ground with her upper body dangling from the silver chains. The room wasn't bad looking comparing the dark stone cell Aaron and Garfield was held in, no. The room Raven was chained up in was painted in a light gray colour and had light brown fabric around on every furniture. There was dark wooden sky bed behind her, a few chairs and a dark wood closet.

Raven jerked her body to the side, the chains clinked together but showed no sign of loosening. She looked out the one window in the room, the window was barred with iron that shaped small diamonds to let the little light from the outside in.

Malchior's servants had been ordered to dress Raven in 'proper' royal wear. A long black dress that reached the ground around her feet, a thin white belt hung around her waist and trailed far down to her knees. Wide open arms hung around Raven's shoulder since her arms pointed up. Small white leather slippers covered her feet.

Raven jerked her arms again before getting to her feet, her knees were weak and damaged from being forced to the stone floor.

"You're up I see." Raven turned and growled as Malchior entered the room.

"What do you want?" She spat at him, she took a step back but kept her guard up.

"I needed to make sure you were okay… The next few events will be very painful for you…" Malchior's wings rose slightly and his tail flickered back and forth like a happy dog.

"What do you mean?" She asked with an angry glare.

Malchior laughed. "You'll see…" He lifted his hand and chanted a few words not even Raven could understand.

Suddenly, Raven felt pain grip her body. She fell to the floor again, she wanted to hold onto her side as it felt like they were being ripped apart. She screamed in pain while Malchior watched Raven transform.

Her body morphed into the same for of a dragon, only not. The form Raven took, was one of a wyvern. Her arms grew long leather wings, her body grew white scales and at the end of her spine grew a long thin tail with a sharp diamond knife at the end. The room grew too little for Raven as she bursted out through the wall. Her still purple hair fell short against her long neck, her teeth had grown and sharpened. Her purple eyes sharpened like a cat's eye in shock.

"Ah good." Raven's huge claws barely fit inside the room anymore and she had to lean against the building. The claws on her wings, that once were her arms, clawed at the castle as she tried not to fall to the ground. "You survived and got custom to the form quickly." Malchior flapped his wings and flew over to her shocked face. "You'll see soon." He began to glow in a black magic and transformed into his own dragon.

The huge black and purple dragon climbed the castle next to her. She saw he was heading her way fast, in panic she jumped from the building and gripped one of the towers.

Malchior laughed behind her. "You don't want to meet your fate?" Raven looked at him with one eye. "Well too bad." He jumped forwards her. His claws dug into her scales and dragged her down the tower, her own claws was dug into the tower making huge rifts in the walls.

Unlike Raven, Malchior was a full dragon, which gave him the advantage of free arms. He grabbed hold of her hips and almost got her off the wall. She tried to use her tail to stop him, she whipped him in the face that created a scar. Malchior lost his grip on Raven and tumbled to the ground.

Raven climbed to the to of the tower, pain struck her body again and as she looked at her hips she saw huge claw marks.

 **xXx**

"What was that?!" Garfield yelped as he fell to his butt after almost flying at a huge impact that suddenly hit the castle.

"Raven." Aaron focused his energy and brought flames to his hands, ankles and neck, the metal melted.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Garfield asked as Aaron melted his own chains.

"I couldn't, Malchior had a spell on them, but now that he is in dragon form, he can only focus on one thing… Raven." He firered a huge blast at the doors that blew open. "Marie and Rose will have to wait. Malchior only went into his dragon form for one reason."

The two ran down the dark hallway at high speed. "What?"

"He transformed Raven as well, you'll have to use your beast to bring her back. I think that's the only thing that can stop it, just let her kill Malchior first."

"How do know she'll do that?" Garfield yelled.

"Raven won't stop fighting when she's so close to winning." The two ran into a hallway that was completely broken, huge craters and holes were in the walls.

Suddenly two huge creatures fell into the room. The white wyvern had her teeth clamped around the dragon's neck while the dragon roared in pain and clawed at her back.

"What the-?!" Garfield started.

"Come on, she'll need help." Aaron grabbed Garfield's hand and dragged him towards one of the remaining towers.

 **xXx**

Raven hit her head against the stone of the throne room, Malchior was on top of her and laughing, thinking that he had won.

"Sweet Raven… You can't possibly defeat me, you'll always be the weaker one. I'll always be stronger than you!" He began to laugh.

"No you won't!" Aaron's element blast shot Malchior in the chest, forcing him off Raven and a few feet back. "I lost Raven once and I will not let it happen again!"

"Aaron?" Raven's voice was weak, the hit to her head had taken a lot out of her.

"Raven, Garfield is up in the tower, get to him. He'll tell you the plan." Raven nodded weakly before starting to climb the tower.

By this time, Malchior had gained his senses and threw himself at Raven. He grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the tower slamming her into the ground.

Aaron summoned a huge burning sword and jumped. Bringing the sword down hard on Malchior's back, it was too small to make real damage, but enough to take him out for a few minutes.

Aaron jumped onto Raven's shoulder as the two climbed the tower. When Raven was at the top she saw that Malchior came back.

"What's it going to take to kill him!?" Aaron cried. "Over there." He pointed to the small little figure waving at them.

Climbing further they reached the worried Garfield.

"Thank gods! Okay, Aaron… I forgot what I needed to say…" Aaron face palmed himself.

"Just jump on. Raven, fly away from the castle. Garfield did you get the others?"

Rose and Marie stood a few feet behind him. "Yes, but I couldn't find Alice, I think Victoria has her."

"Mother will be fine, she knows more magic than we're letting on. We got to go!" Marie cried as she carried Rose in her arms.

Raven nodded, her eyes narrowed with worry. "But I don't know how to fly."

"You do, your new instincts will tell you how. Come on!" Everyone jumped onto Raven's back and got ready to jump. Climbing onto the roof she made herself ready, and just a few feet into the air she was dragged to the ground.

Malchior had grabbed her tail at the last end and forced her to the ground, Raven just managed to turn her back up so nobody else was hurt. Gaining her footing she ran. Running towards the gates of Nol, Malchior was still on the tower and seem to have gotten stuck in something as he couldn't move.

Just then Alice ran out the building, or she walked really fast. Raven saw her and lowered her wing and scoped her up lifting her to her back.

They ran out of Nol, but suddenly Raven hit a wall. Clawing the air she saw a forcefield. She cursed loudly along with Aaron.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Raven turned her head and saw Malchior standing on the walls. "You can't escape me Raven!" He jumped and Raven just got out of the way before he hit her. He fell face first into the forcefield.

Raven ran back into Nol and looked for any way out, that's when she noticed up. The forcefield was just walls without a roof. Cursing she began to climb the walls.

Malchior looked around for Raven and saw what she had discovered, he growled and ran after her.

Raven was on the top of the castle and quickly jumped. She flapped her wings a few times and had to gain her balance a few times before she got into the air. She looked down and saw Malchior taking to the air.

Shifting her wings she gained speed and flew over the force field and fled Malchior, but not for long. Just as she had gotten to land she was pounced. Landing on her side, she felt everyone fall off, which gave her the stability to fight again. She clawed at Malchior's chest forcing him off her.

Suddenly, everything became red. Raven's eyes narrowed and she threw herself at Malchior full power.

Everyone was stunned and hurt watching the scene. Raven was making huge damage on Malchior's body. He was almost covered in blood by all the scars Raven gave him.

"What is she doing?" Rose yelled.

"Aaron?" Garfield looked around for him, when he found him, Aaron was laying in a small puddle of blood. Running over to him he yelled. "Aaron!"

"Garfield." Aaron gasped. "Let it happen…" Aaron had a huge scar over his side, the scar was definitely fatal.

"Are you?" He couldn't finish.

"Yes…" He coughed.

A loud bang made both turn. Malchior was laying on the ground unmoving and unbreathing. Raven stood there for a second before limping over to the two boys. As she did, they saw her body become smaller and smaller until she was back in her human form. Somehow she still had clothes on, but they were ripped everywhere.

She sat down next to Garfield and placed her hand on Aaron's wound, but he stopped her. "Raven, no…"

Raven broke out crying. "But I can save you! I can't lose you! For all you have done for me! I can't just let you die!" She started to push on her hand, but Aaron used the last of his energy to stop her.

"Garfield help me…" Aaron pleaded.

"Aaron, I don't want you to die…" Garfield whispered.

"There's no turning back, Raven… I love you, forever… Garfield, take care of my baby sister…" Aaron's eyes started to fade in colour.

"Aaron?!" Raven began to shake him. "AARON!" She screamed, when he didn't wake up she fell over his chest and sobbed. Garfield wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, tears streamed down their eyes.

"G-Garfield?" Raven asked after a while…

"Yes, Raven…" He hugged her tighter.

"He didn't want to lose me… But I lost him…" She cried.

"I know…"

A bright light erupted from Aaron's body, red, blue, green and yellow. The colours swirled around before spreading out in the sky. The colours swirled around the two before the red and blue colour went into Raven and the green and yellow into Garfield.

"What?" Garfield touched his heart where the magic had gone in.

"He shared his powers…" Raven whispered. "He gave it to us so nobody else could take it." She looked at Garfield, eyes still full of tears. "I want to go home…" She finally whispered.

 **xXx**

Aaron's body laid in the middle of a circle of stone on a bunch of wood. Raven had started the fire, she knew that if they left Aaron's body under buried it. The magic would not stay in them. The magic would and could be taken by anyone who found his body. So they did the next best thing, even if Raven hated it.

They burned his body. More magic erupted from his body, but this vanished into the sky.

Raven cried the whole time, her face was buried in Garfield's chest.

"I'm sorry Aaron…" She whispered right before the last flame vanished.

 **xXx**

 **I'm so sad! But! This is not over yet! I have one more conflict to get through… Hehe...**


	16. Chapter 16: Heaven

**Chapter 16: Heaven**

The drive home was silent. The group had gotten back to the victorian house before Garfield and Raven took the car towards Jump. The remains of the family would always welcome the two if they ever needed help. It wouldn't be likely, as Alice had said, with Raven and Garfield's powers it would be foolish for anyone to try and attack them.

Garfield really wanted to comfort Raven, he knew what it was like to lose someone near, but he didn't know how it felt to lose them right in front of them. For now, he tried to give Raven a little space.

He let out a sad sigh as he drove down the road towards Jump, when he turned to see how Raven was doing, he saw that she was asleep. He smiled softly, Raven deserved a night's rest.

When they finally made it back to Jump, Garfield drove up to Victor's house.

Victor was very happy to see Gar and Raven, so was Beast. Garfield had gently woken Raven asking her if she wanted to go inside for anything, she nodded and said she needed some water.

The three sat in Victor's living room and talked. "So, where have ya been?" Victor asked. The two hadn't really gotten cleaned up and so, their clothes were dirty and ripped, but they didn't really care. "From what it looks like, you two were on an adventure."

"Sort of…" Garfield muttered.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Out of town…" Raven muttered back.

"I mean like _where_?!" He sighed. "Steel city or Star city…" Both shook their heads.

"Look, Vic, we're tired and want to go home. I'll call you in a few days and tell you, Kori and Richard what happened… I just needed to pick up Beast." He patted the dog head who barked in joy.

"Fine, I'll give ya a week to rest up?..."

"Thanks." The three got back into the car. Raven helped Beast into the backseat before settling down in the passenger seat. They drove back to Garfield's home to see it untouched, both let out a sigh of relief. At least they would find rest here.

The three got back into the house, changed and settled down on the couch. Within minutes the three was asleep. Garfield laid on the couch with Raven on top of him, Beast slept on the floor right next to them.

 **xXx**

Both woke as someone ripped Raven out of his arms. Garfield threw himself at the enemy, even though he didn't know who is was. But someone held him back.

When his clouded vision cleared he saw Rorek holding Raven by her arm as he injected something in her neck.

"Rorek!" Garfield yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"I gave you time to give me the files, your time has run out and you seem to have gotten nothing from her." Rorek took her legs and began to carry her in his arms.

"I have the files! Just don't take her away." Rorek nodded to the bulky guy holding Garfield down. Garfield walked over to a shelf and picked up the files. He was about to hand them to Rorek, when he took them back. "I want Raven first."

Rorek nodded to the guy who threw himself at Garfield. Beast was fully up now and jumped on Rorek.

Rorek kicked Beast in the side sending the poor dog into the wall. Garfield gasped and somehow managed to wiggle out of the bulky man's hands. He threw himself at Rorek.

Rorek had dropped Raven on the floor, and they were wrestling around on the floor when the bulky man ripped Garfield away by his collar.

"Hehe… You're tougher than I thought Logan, but we're done here." Rorek picked up Raven again and was about to leave.

Garfield's eyes widened. His body started to grow and fur erupted from his body. The bulky man dropped him and started to crawl towards the exit. His huge claws dug into the man's back and he screamed in pain before he stopped breathing.

Garfield, now in his beast form ran out the door and after Rorek, who was halfway to his car. Garfield roared, Rorek turned around, his eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it.

Garfield was too fast, jumping in front of the now smaller man. Rorek tried to whip out his gun, but didn't make it. Garfield threw his claws at the man, making him drop Raven to the grass.

Garfield bent down and sniffed the girl for any trace of blood, he smelled something from her forehead, he looked back to Rorek, who still tried to pick himself up.

"What- what are you?!" He yelled at Garfield.

Garfield only growled as he picked up the passed out girl. He licked the wound on her forehead she had gotten when Rorek first dropped her the first time.

Placing her gently at the ground, Garfield walked over to Rorek, who now looked for his gun. He looked at the ground, only to find it next to Raven.

Growling, Garfield jumped on him. Claws dug into the man's chest, he screamed in pain before his death words fell. "What are you?..."

Garfield stood over the dead body for another minute before he walked over to Raven and picked her up. Luckily there weren't anyone out today and it was night so the darkness had covered them.

Garfield took Raven inside and gently placed her on the couch. He went back outside and picked up Rorek. The beast that was Garfield was smart, he knew what would happen if someone found a dead body on his lawn.

 **xXx**

 **-six years later-**

Small feet ran across the grass of their backyard. A little boy with short black hair and blue eyes ran over to the swing under the tree. "Push me daddy!" He yelled.

Garfield walked up to his little boy on the swing with a smile. "I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down Mark!"

Raven sat on the porch bench with a small bundle in her arms, she was feeding a tiny baby with a bottle. Next to her lay Beast, now very old. She looked at the two on the grass, before she looked down at the tiny baby girl in her hands.

"You know, Arella… This turned from the worst hell in the world to the best heaven." She smiled as the blond baby opened her purple eyes. Raven placed the bottle next to her, Beast looked up at her. "Beast, see…" She bent the baby so the old dog could see her.

Beast tilted his head before barking with joy.

Garfield looked up at his wife next to the dog and smiled. "Daddy!" His son yelled as his father stopped pushing him on the swing.

This was their life, all the hell in the world was gone and they could live now. Live for real.

 **xXx**

 **I don't think I would be allowed to end this story with a sad ending… Not after 'Everyday a little death'... Anyway, yay! Happy ending! What did they do to the body of Rorek and the guard? I don't know and maybe I don't want to know! anyway, I hope you liked the story and read some of my others. My AU stories are the best XD**


End file.
